Toute une vie
by Marjoriie
Summary: Tous humains! Bella et Jasper sont jumeaux et on fait la connaissance des Brandons très récemment. Malgré plusieurs épreuves qu'ils ont surmontés ensemble, les Swan sont très soudés. Mais là, Jacob intervient...
1. Chapter 1

**_Et me revoilà ^^. Je vous préviens tout de suite, entre ma vie (parce que oui, j'en ai une dans le monde réel lol), le lycée, ma traduction et tous les magnifiques devoirs (c'est ironique bien évidemment xD), le manque de temps pour écrire etc... je ne posterai surement pas régulièrement. Pour vous donner un apperçu, j'ai commencé cette fiction en juin et je n'ai écris que deux chapitres complet et une pages et demi sur le troisième... Ca me met d'ailleurs un peu mal à l'aise de poster cette fiction dans ce contexte.. =( _**

**_Enjoy._**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue.**

Pour nos dix-huit ans, mon jumeau m'avait convaincu d'aller fêter notre anniversaire en boîte de nuit. Il était à peine dix-neuf heures et Jasper attendait de la visite. Il avait fait la connaissance de nos nouveaux voisins, les Brandon, quelques semaines plus tôt, nous étions devenus amis et il les avait invités à se joindre à nous pour la nuit.

Je n'étais pas ce que je qualifierais d'une reine du lycée, je me trouvai plus qu'ordinaire et trop timide, mais j'avais un joli corps et de belles formes. Jasper désespérait de me savoir célibataire, il disait toujours que c'était du gâchis. En fait, depuis deux ans, je refusais systématiquement toutes les invitations que l'on me faisait. J'avais peur…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Deux ans plus tôt, j'étais sortie avec Jacob Black, une expérience que je n'étais pas prête d'oublier… Nous venions d'emménager à Forks chez notre père, Charlie, après le remariage de notre mère, et Jacob s'était proposé pour « faciliter notre adaptation ». Mon frère était heureux de voir qu'un garçon me tournait autour. Et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour me pousser dans ses bras.

J'étais bien avec Jacob, mais, très vite, je me suis rendue compte que ça n'était rien de plus qu'un ami. Je ne savais pas comment le quitter sans lui faire de mal, et c'est ce qui causa ma perte.

Jasper et moi étions dans le salon de Charlie, notre père, nous nous apprêtions à regarder un film quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mon frère n'avait pas le courage de se relever, alors j'allais ouvrir, tapant au passage le dessus de la tête de Jasper. Il grogna et me sourit pour me faire comprendre que cela se payerai. Je riais et allai dans le couloir, ouvrir à notre visiteur.

Le sourire taquin que j'avais sur les lèvres fut immédiatement remplacé pas de la gêne. J'avais évité Jacob depuis plusieurs jours, et vu la tête furieuse qu'il affichait, il l'avait remarqué et n'appréciait pas du tout. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, me dévisageant et me vrillant du regard, furibond. Un frisson de peur parcouru mon corps. Je n'avais jamais vu Jacob dans un tel état, il tremblait de tout son long et gardait ses mains serrées en deux poings menaçants.

Le silence tendu qui régnait avait dût attirer l'attention de Jasper, car celui-ci s'était levé et observait la scène depuis la porte du salon, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème. Il était au courant de tout. Mon jumeau était aussi le seul confident que j'ai, et nous n'avions aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Sa présence me donna un peu de courage.

- Oh ! Eh salut Jake. _Fis-je la gorge serrée._ Tu vas bien ?

- Non, ça ne va pas bien. _Répondit-il, acide._ Tu comptais me donner de tes nouvelles un jour, ou jouer la morte ?

Ce moment que je redoutai tant était arrivé. Jasper, qui me connaissais pas cœur, remua légèrement pour me signaler son soutien. Je devais le faire maintenant. Je ne pouvais plus vivre ainsi.

- Ecoute, je suis désolée, je ne peux plus…

- T'es en train de me dire quoi là Isabella ? Qu'après m'avoir allumé pendant plus de trois mois tu veux arrêter et te défiler c'est ça ? _Cracha-t-il._

- Que… Quoi ?! Je t'ai allumé ?!

- Tu n'es qu'une petite salope, une catin. _Répliqua-t-il._

S'en fut trop pour la patience de Jasper. Je l'avais sentie s'énerver derrière moi, mais le fait de m'insulter avait libéré sa colère. Jasper ne supportait pas que l'on me manque de respect, il était prêt à tout pour prendre ma défense, tout comme je l'étais pour lui.

- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire espèce de sal minable ! _S'emporta Jasper en m'écartant de son chemin._

- Quoi ? Tu ne supporte pas la vérité ? Ta sœur n'est qu'une pute… Une salope. _Répéta Jacob._

A ce moment, je savais ce qui allait arriver et je ne pouvais rien faire pour intervenir. Et avant que j'ai le temps de réagir, le point de Jasper s'abattit sur le visage de Jacob. Celui-ci recula de deux pas, sonné par la force de mon frère, il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et maintint sa mâchoire avec sa main.

- Ca tu vas me le payer. _Jura Jacob en avançant._

Je ne pouvais le laisser faire, alors que je le voyais se redresser et se préparer à répondre au coup de mon frère, je me précipitai en criant, poussant Jasper dans l'entrée. Le poing de Jacob envoya ma tête cogner violement contre le battant de la porte. Je vis Jacob s'en aller en courant, avant que je ne tombe par terre, entendant mon frère crier mon prénom…

Quelques secondes plus tard, je rouvrais les yeux. J'étais dans les bras de Jasper, il avait ses genoux sous mon buste, et il nous balançait d'avant en arrière en pleurnichant. Notre père était au téléphone, complètement paniqué. Mon frère ne s'était pas aperçu que j'étais réveillée, et il ne cessait de répéter des choses telles que « idiot », « va payer », ou « regrette ».

J'avais horriblement mal à la tête. Et autant pour calmer Jasper que pour le forcer à arrêter de me donner le mal de mer, je posais ma main sur son avant bras. Il se stoppa instantanément et rouvrit ses yeux d'un gris profonds, les fixant sur mon visage.

- Oh mon Dieu Bella, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? S'exclama-t-il en larmoyant.

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser t'abîmer. _Répondis-je calmement._ Les filles n'aiment pas les grands balafrés contrairement à ce que l'on pense.

Le son de ma voix était faible, mais la blague s'y faisait bien sentir. Et Jasper mieux que quiconque la remarqua. Il eut un petit sourire forcé.

- Il a surement frappé plus fort que ce que je pensais, tu divague chère petite sœur… _Me taquina-t-il, détendant l'atmosphère._

- Pour seulement 2 minutes 27… _Eludais-je._

Il rit un peu. C'était là une de nos chamailleries habituelles, et me voir capable de plaisanter le rassurait. Jasper me serra contre lui, soufflant un bon coup.

- Ne refait jamais ça tu m'entends ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- A part le concert de marteaux piqueurs dans mon crâne, tout va bien…

Charlie venait de nous rejoindre, et le relâchement de ses épaules m'indiqua son soulagement lorsqu'il m'aperçu les yeux ouverts. Il m'aida à me relever, me rattrapant lorsque je titubais, et m'emmena au salon pour m'allonger sur le canapé. Notre père m'informa que le docteur Gerandy allait passer, et qu'en attendant, je devais me tenir tranquille et rester allongée. Jasper y veilla en s'asseyant sur la manchette au dessus de ma tête et en me caressant doucement les cheveux.

Ce sont les seuls souvenirs que j'ai de cette journée. Je me rappel aussi la manière dont Jacob a soigneusement évité ma famille après que mon père l'ai menacé de porter plainte. Mais il en avait décidé autrement, et régulièrement j'étais contrainte de changer de numéro de portable, car les miens finissaient toujours inscrits sur des murs ou dans des endroits très fréquentés, avec des annonces très précises et peu valorisantes à mon propos.

Après cette histoire, je ne voulais plus m'enfermer dans une relation de ce genre. J'avais vraiment peur de Jacob, et je craignais que cela ne se reproduise. Jasper culpabilisait, il pensait que tout était sa faute. Voir que je refusai toutes les propositions que l'on me faisait l'inquiétait. Il avait peur que je fasse « un blocage » comme il le disait.

Voilà donc comment j'en étais arrivée là, à essayer de me trouver une tenue correcte pour sortir avec des gens que je connaissais à peine. J'étais devant mon armoire, enroulée dans une serviette, comparant mes diverses tenues. Rien ne me convenait. Tout était trop décolleté, trop court ou pas assez festif. Je voulais faire plaisir à mon frère, mais m'exhiber n'était pas une possibilité.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer, et des éclats de voix montèrent du rez-de-chaussée. Les Brandon venaient d'arriver, et j'étais encore à moitié nue. Alice était une fille qui vivait à 200 à l'heure, elle était très jolie et passionnée de mode. Jasper semblait beaucoup l'apprécier, et c'était bien la première fois que je le voyais intimidé pas une fille. Emmett, le frère d'Alice, était un peu plus âgé que nous trois. Il avait la carrure d'un rugby man en crise de croissance, un humour très personnel, et il était aussi gentil qu'un ours en peluche. Je les appréciai tous les deux, en quelques semaines, ils avaient gagnés ma confiance.

Jasper allait m'étriper si je ne les saluai pas, alors je sortis de ma chambre, m'assurant que ma serviette cachait bien tout ce qu'il y avait à cacher. Je me dirigeais vers le haut des escaliers et me figeais. Quatre paires d'yeux me fixaient.

- Bella chérie. Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'accueillir comme ça devant tout le monde. _Plaisanta Emmett de sa grosse voix._

Je rougissais aussitôt. Etre presque nue devant des amis et mon frère était déjà une honte suffisante, mais les yeux verts émeraude que je ne connaissais pas, et qui me détaillaient, étaient incroyablement gênants. Jasper me regardai d'un air réprobateur.

- T'abuses Bells, ça fait des heures que t'es là haut.

- Mais j'ai rien à me mettreuhhhh. _Répondis-je comme une enfant._

- T'as qu'à y aller comme ça Belly Bell. _S'exclama Emmett._

- Ca suffit, ramassez vos mâchoires qui trainent par terre les garçons. Bella, j'ai ce qu'il te faut, va m'attendre dans ta chambre, je reviens. _Lança Alice en sortant._

Il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois, je fonçai dans ma chambre et m'y enfermai tandis que les garçons se faisaient toujours entendre. Pendant que je cherchai un ensemble de sous-vêtements que m'avait offert ma mère, Renée, je repensai à cet inconnu qui était en bas. Sa présence avait créée une sorte de tenson dans l'air. J'étais cachée derrière mon paravent, enfilant mes dessous, quand j'entendis la porte claquer à nouveau.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, puis Alice toqua à ma porte. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle entra. J'étais toujours derrière mon paravent. Elle me passa une tenue. Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi, mais ce qu'elle me passait était impossible. Une très courte et décolletée robe bleu clair.

- C'est hors de question, je ne mettrai pas ça ! _M'égosillais-je._

- Bella, ça suffit maintenant. Tu mets ce qu'on te donne et tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant. _Répondit Jasper de derrière ma porte._ Tu ne vas quand même pas gâcher notre anniversaire, si ?

- Va-t-en toi ! Laisse-moi m'habiller.

- Dépêche-toi, sinon je rentre et t'habilles moi-même. _Rétorqua mon frère._

En grognant, je m'exécutai. Jasper était capable d'intervenir pour m'habiller. Et une humiliation me suffisait pour ce soir. J'essayai tant bien que mal de remonter la fermeture éclair dans mon dos, mais abandonnai lorsque mes bras ne pouvaient pas faire plus. Je sortis de ma cachette, pour voit une Alice sautillante et souriante. Je lui indiquai la fermeture dans mon dos, et elle se précipita pour m'aider.

- Bella ! Tu es magnifique ! _S'extasia Alice._

- C'est bon ? On peut y aller ? _S'enquit Jasper._

- Surement pas ! Va rejoindre les autres, commandez des pizzas, on arrive une fois que j'en aurai fini avec ta sœur ! _Répondit Alce._

_« Quoi ça ne suffisait pas ? » _

Alice me poussa jusqu'à mon miroir en pied. J'eus alors un choc. La robe était pire que ce que je pensai, elle m'arrivait à peine à mi-cuisse, découvrant la quasi-totalité de mes jambes, le décolleté était moins plongeant que ce que j'avais cru, mais il laissait quand même apparaître le galbe de ma poitrine. Pourtant, j'aimais le reflet que me renvoyait mon miroir. Je n'avais jamais mis de tenue aussi féminine, au grand damne de ma mère, mais j'appréciais ce que je voyais.

- J'ai pris une paire de chaussures er je dois m'occuper de ton maquillage. _Dit Alice en me sortant de mes pensées._

Elle me tendit des chaussures à talons compensés en paille, avec des lacets blancs qui remontaient en croix le long de mon mollet. Même si le ridicule ne tue pas, je craignais de marcher avec ce style de chaussures, qui étaient un terrain inconnu pour moi. Tandis que je les nouais délicatement, Alice me brossa les cheveux. Une fois cela fait, elle prit mon visage en coupe et m'observa.

- Les garçons vont s'impatienter. _Lui rappelais-je._

- T'occupe… Ils ne diront plus rien une fois qu'ils t'auront vu. _Dit-elle en balayant l'air du revers de la main._

Une pointe de mascara, du fard à paupière et du gloss feraient l'affaire. Ca faisait déjà trente minutes qu'Alice et moi étions dans ma chambre, et Jasper commençait à s'énerve en bas. L'arrivée du livreur de pizza le calma un tant soit peu. Alice descendit la première, me cachant ainsi des regards des garçons qui s'étaient regroupés en bas de l'escalier. Je prenais beaucoup de soin à regarder où je posai les pieds. Ce n'est qu'une fois libérée des marches traîtresses que je relevai la tête.

Jasper et Emmett me fixais, éberlués. Je sentais le regard de l'autre garçon mais je n'osais pas me tourner vers lui. Alice était ravie de l'effet que j'avais sur eux, son sourire me le prouvait bien. Personne ne parlait, et j'étais très mal à l'aise.

- Quoi ? _Fis-je en rougissant._

Alice se mit à rire, alors que les garçons reprenaient leurs esprits.

- Bells, il ne fallait pas faire tout ça pour moi. _Dit alors Emmett, le sourire aux lèvres._

- Si tu savais à quel point je n'ai pas pensé à toi en m'habillant. _Répondis-je en riant._

Il prit un air faussement triste et Jasper m'attira contre lui, sa bouche près de mon oreille.

- Tu me fais un superbe cadeau petite sœur. _Chuchota-t-il._

Je le serrai un peu contre moi, puis me reculai en lui souriant. Mon regard se posa sur Alice qui, elle, observait l'inconnu. J'arquai un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction. Elle comprit et fit un bon sur place.

- Oh mince ! J'ai oublié les présentations ! Bella, voici Edward Cullen, mon cousin. Edward je te présente Bella, la sœur de Jasper.

- Ravi de te rencontrer. _Fit Edward d'une voix de velours sensuelle._

* * *

**Alors, alors? Ca vous a plu?**

**Laissez-moi une review s'il vous plait!! Au fait, voulez-vous que je m'essaye à d'autres POV que ceux de Bella? Et si oui, lesquels? Je vous laisse le choix, même si je ne promets rien sur la qualité de la fiction avec ça... Et aussi, voulez-vous que je m'essaie au lemon? Ca m'effrait un peu, parce que niveau expérience, je n'ai pas grand chose xD.**

**Bisous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à mes rares lectrices :/ . Je suis un peu déçue du départ de cette fiction, mais j'ai vu que certaines d'entre vous étaient intéressées, alors je ne la laisse pas là. Tout d'abord, je souhaite m'excuser pour le temps entre mes posts, mais j'ai franchement pas le temps en ce moment. Et j'essaye de garder toujours environ un chapitre d'avance, ce qui n'est pas une chose facile quand on me connait lol. **

**Merci à celles qui ont répondus à mes questions sur le chapitre précédent, c'est très gentil. Alors pour les différent point de vue, tout le monde n'est pas d'accord, je vais voir à m'essayer au point de vue d'Edward, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y en aura pas d'autre que celui de Bella avant le chapitre 4. **

**Pour les lemons, on verra bien, pour le moment il est loin d'en être question, même dans ce que j'ai écris du chapitre 3.**

**Je vous laisse, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à lire, bonnes ou mauvaises.**

**Enjoy,**_

* * *

_

« Non mais quelle idiote j'étais ! »

Edward, car c'est comme ça que s'appelait l'inconnu, était très poli et saluait avec des manières de gentleman, et la seule chose que j'étais capable était de rougir et de détourner la tête ! Non mais jusqu'où irai-je dans la stupidité ? Là je me dépassais.

Fort heureusement, ma cousine Rosalie arriva et interrompit ma séance d'autoflagélation intérieure. A peine eut elle franchi la porte qu'elle me dévisagea, la bouche ouverte et accourut me serrer dans ses bras tandis qu'elle sautillait sur place, poussant de petits cris de souris excitée. Etant déjà rouge comme une tomate, je m'écartai de Rose et lui faisait un petit signe gêné.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Qui a réussi cet exploit ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi sexy. _S'égosilla-t-elle._

_« Si personne n'intervient maintenant, je vais mourir de honte ! »_

Je sentais une chaleur intense me brûler les joues, je ne savais plus où me mettre. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, Emmett s'éclaircit la gorge pour rappeler sa présence. Je ne l'avais pas oublié… Les gloussements de mon frère et Alice étaient assez peu discrets eux aussi, et ce garçon…Edward, m'électrisai.

Rosalie arrêta instantanément de sauter, et se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes dans le salon. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Emmett, ma magnifique et chatoyante blonde de cousine s'immobilisa. Les yeux lui sortaient des orbites. Un peu plus et j'aurai appelé la fourrière pour signaler un cas de rage, mais aucun filet de bave ne sortit de la bouche de Rose, j'abandonnai donc la fourrière.

Jasper jugea bon d'intervenir.

- Bon ! On les mange ces pizzas ? _Proposa-t-il._

Je sautai sur l'occasion, ne voulant pas que la conversation en revienne à moi. Chacun prit place sur les différents canapé et fauteuils du salon. J'étais coincée entre Emmett et Rosalie, qui auraient visiblement aimé être plus proches. Jasper proposa de boire quelque chose, ce que tout le monde accueilli par l'affirmative. Emmett alla l'aider, pendant qu'une atmosphère tendue s'installait au salon. Alice et Rose ne semblaient pas s'en apercevoir, et c'est ce qui me fit réaliser que ma gêne provenait du fait que la place laissée libre par Emmett me rapprochait de son cousin.

Il semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise et ne cessait de se tortiller sur place. Les filles étaient en pleine planification de notre départ, et j'étais trop dérangée par la présence d'Edward pour prêter attention à leur conversation.

Emmett et Jasper revinrent avec des verres et des bouteilles. Distribuant les premiers et posant les autres sur la table basse. Emmett revint s'asseoir, mais, comme je l'avais imaginé, son ancienne place ne lui convenait plus. Il me fit me pousser peu discrètement en essayant de m'écraser. Vive la famille, Rose et Jasper étaient ceux qui avaient le plus ri en voyant les fesses d'Emmett passer devant mon visage avant d'amorcer leur descente vers mes genoux.

Je m'écartai vivement et me retrouvai à moitié affalée sur Edward… Oups. Et d'un truc gênant supplémentaire ce soir. J'allais pouvoir commencer une liste, à mon avis je n'étais pas là de la finir, me connaissant... Je me redressai vivement, ne souhaitant pas prolonger l'expérience de mon buste sur ses genoux. Lui était figé, les mains en l'air, comme pour signaler qu'il n'y était pour rien. Le pauvre…

-Désolée. C'est de la faute à ton balourd de cousin. Maintenant il a plus qu'à ploter ma cousine et ce sera le pompon.

Je tentai un léger sourire et je fus surprise d'entendre un petit rire, amusé, mais gêné quand même, me répondre. Qu'es-ce qui pouvait le gêner ? Ca n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais une fille de toute évidence. Il était bien trop beau pour ne pas s'y connaître. J'étais sûr qu'il devait avoir un succès fou. Rien que ça voix aurait fait tomber des dizaines de groupies.

J'étais assise droite comme un piquet, les yeux fixés sur le verre que j'avais entre les mains, le triturant nerveusement. Les autres parlaient de la soirée, ils semblaient tous plus que ravis, mais cela me paraissait sans importance à présent. Je n'arrivai plus à former une pensée cohérente.

Rosalie et Alice paraissaient passablement excitées, Jasper et Emmett les couvaient du regard, et je n'osai pas regarder Edward. J'évitai tout contact avec lui, me serrant contre mon autre voisin.

Edward attira mon attention alors qu'il était accroupi entre le canapé et la table basse. Je rougissais en me rendant compte que, trop accaparée par mes pensées je ne l'avais même pas remarqué bouger.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? _Proposa-t-il gentiment. _

Je réalisai soudainement que je n'avais ni bu ni manger quoi que ce soit alors qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose. J'acquiesçai et il me tendit une part de pizza posée sur une serviette. Il attrapa ensuite mon verre et le remplit d'eau –c'était la seule boisson qu'il restait encore. Je marmonnai un vague merci avant de rougir plus férocement. Mon ventre était complètement noué et je ne pensais pas que la pizza passerait.

Edward se rassit avec précaution à côté de moi, prenant soin de ne pas me toucher. Ca ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, j'étais toujours extrêmement gênée de notre proximité. Mais apparemment, j'étais la seule à être gênée dans la pièce…

Rose caressait la cuisse d'Emmett de façon éhonté, et lui, la dévorait du regard. Alice était un vrai moulin à parole, et Jasper buvait ses paroles, comme le grand nigaud qu'il était. Et moi, pour cacher ma gêne, je regardai par la fenêtre.

Le jour commençait à tomber, et le ciel s'assombrissait lentement. Le crépuscule approchait. C'était un moment très particulier dans la journée, et Bella l'appréciait énormément. Elle se sentait apaisée, la journée touchait à sa fin pour qu'une autre prenne sa place et amène son lot d'ennuis ou de joies.

Mes pensées s'évadaient parmi les arbres, se faufilant jusqu'à leurs sommet pour que je m'imagine un paysage rendu sublime par la luminosité du soleil. J'étais complètement absorbée dans ma contemplation. Ces rares instants de calmes me faisaient du bien, et il m'était rare d'en profiter comme là.

Pourtant ce soir n'était pas aussi calme que ce dont j'en avais l'habitude… Les phares d'une voiture qui passait dans la rue me sortirent de ma trans et me ramenèrent brusquement sur terre. Je m'en serrai bien passé d'ailleurs…

Une voiture que je connaissais un peu trop pour l'apprécier venait de passer au ralenti devant chez nous, et mon rythme cardiaque accéléra aussitôt. Je tressaillis et jetai un coup d'œil inquiet vers Jasper. Il ne sembla pas remarquer ma réaction, et j'essayai de me reprendre avant qu'il ne voit quoi que ce soit. Je me relevais subitement du canapé, jetai ma pizza froide dans le carton et emmené les boites vides des pizzas dans la cuisine. Au moins, je serai seule…

Je me dépêchai d'y arriver et de me débarrasser des cartons. Aussitôt fait, je m'appuyai lourdement contre le comptoir. _Il_ n'allait pas encore me gâcher cette journée ? Et pourtant, j'étais sûre qu'_il_ le ferait. C'était là mon lot quotidien depuis deux années, endurer ses mesquineries…

Je fus interrompu par quelqu'un qui entra dans la pièce. Relevant les yeux, je reconnus Edward. Pas vraiment celui que j'aurai voulu voir en cet instant… Il déposa des verres sur la tables et s'appuya sur le comptoir près de moi, sans toutefois me toucher, ni me frôler. Je faisais tout mon possible pour ignorer sa présence, mais il ne me facilita pas la tâche.

- Que se passe-t-il Bella ? Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie du salon ?

- Ca te regarde peut-être ?! _Dis-je un peu trop sèchement. _Désolée…

Je n'avais rien à rajouter, il ne connaissait pas ma situation, ni sa famille d'ailleurs, et je n'avais pas l'intention de raconter tous les malheurs de Bella ce soir. C'était mon anniversaire après tout, mes 18 ans. Je devais en profiter. De plus, c'était ce que Jasper souhaitait, et ce que je souhaitais moi, c'est qu'il soit heureux.

Edward aux yeux époustouflants n'ajouta rien. Se contentant de me fixer, je sentais son regard insistant sur moi. Mais s'il pensait que j'allais lui déballer toute ma vie, il pouvait se foutre le doigt dans l'œil, jusqu'au coude ! Je n'avais pas besoin d'un psy, juste de détente et de repos…

Je me redressais subitement, et fonçai vers le salon, Edward sur mes talons. Ca n'était pas désagréable de savoir qu'il me suivait partout, mais je refoulai cette pensée. Dans la pièce de vie, les couples potentiels s'étaient encore rapprochés. Apparemment Rosalie ne quittait plus les genoux d'Emmett, et Jasper tenait la main d'Alice alors que celle-ci rougissait.

_« Génial… Et maintenant, on tient la chandelle en boîte. Merci la famille. »_

Je réprimais un grognement. Un peu plus et Emmett et Rose se lècheraient les amygdales. Voir cela me donnait envie de vomir, surtout que, les connaissant, il faudrait un pied de biche pour les séparer…

- On campe ici ou quoi ?

J'attirai instantanément tous les regards sur moi. Certaines me regardaient comme si je les dérangeais, tandis que mon frère et la voisine fronçaient les sourcils. En résumé, j'embêtais tout le monde.

Alice fut la plus rapide à réagir complètement. Elle se leva d'un bond, entrainant Jasper par la main, et se mit à sautiller sur place. J'étais heureuse que mon jumeau n'en fasse pas autant. Le voir dans cet état m'aurait fait pitié. Diriger par ses hormones le pauvre petit, ou bien sa… N'y pensons pas. On a déjà vu assez d'horreur pendant la guerre ! Et je ne tiens pas à imaginer la, le…truc de mon jumeau.

- Jasper et Emmett vous venez avec moi. _Annonça Alice._

A l'évocation du prénom d'Emmett, ma cousine releva très brusquement la tête. Je m'étonnai qu'elle ne se soit pas fait un beau torticolis au passage. Mais j'étais quasiment certaine d'avoir entendu un petit craquement.

- Je viens avec vous. _S'écria-t-elle._

Je m'approchai lentement d'elle, un air sournois sur le visage. Une fois devant elle, je posai doucement mes mains sur ses épaules. Comme l'aurait fait une mère pour apprendre quelque chose à son enfant. Tout le monde me regardait.

- Rosie chérie, tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

Edward éclata littéralement de rire, se tenant au chambranle de la porte, alors que les autres me regardaient sans comprendre.

« Pas trop mal, il ira loin ce garçon… »

Je souriais.

- Tu aurais pu te blesser en bougeant aussi vite. Et j'espère que tu ne vas pas rester sans voix. Ca serait dommage que tu n'en ais plus parce que tu as… _je fis une pose, prenant l'air de chercher mes mots,_ gueulé comme une pommée alors qu'on était tous dans la même pièce.

Je me reculai juste à temps pour éviter le coussin qu'elle me lançait au visage.

- Game over, retente ta chance. _Rigolai-je._

Tout le monde était mort de rire, alors que Rosalie se mit à rougir légèrement. Chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais et qui me fit bien rire. Ahh…ça lui donnait un minuscule aperçu de ce qu'était ma vie… Bon peut-être pas toute ma vie, mais pas un jour ne passait sans que je sois embarrassée.

Peu à peu, notre jolie petite bande se calma et passa à autre chose. Sauf Rosalie. Je ne pensai pas qu'elle répliquerait aussi vite cependant…

Nous étions tous aller chercher nos manteaux dans l'entrée. J'avais été affublée d'un châle en soie (Nan mais sérieusement, qui mettait encore ça pour aller dans un club ? Mamie Swan ? Et encore ! Même elle aurait refusé…) quand Rosalie m'attira par le bras, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

« Oh, oh… Pas bon… »

- Comment oses-tu sortir comme ça ?

Là, personne ne comprend. Les yeux passent d'elle à moi, et je rame autant que tous les autres pour comprendre. Elle m'avait déstabilisée, et elle le savait, alors, elle en profitait.

- On n'a même pas immortalisé le tout. _Dit-elle en me désignant des pieds à la tête d'un gracieux mouvement de la main._

« Un trou ! Il me faut un trou ! Ahhh non ! J'peux pas me baisser sans qu'on voie sous cette satanée robe !... Au secours ! »

Solution de rechange : j'attrapai le garçon le plus proche, qui se trouvait être Edward, et me planquait derrière lui.

Bien évidemment, personne ne me laisserai tranquille après le lâchage de cette bombe… Je me retrouvai donc à m'accrocher à Edward alors qu'Emmett me tirai par le bras. Je ne lâchai prise que lorsque Jasper utilisa l'arme ultime : les chatouilles.

Je me retrouvai alors avec un bras de mon traître de frère autour de la taille, essayant d'échapper à Emmett qui trouvait drôle de vouloir me faire des bisous de chiens… Vous savez ? Le truc répugnant où on vous lèche la joue… Beurk.

Résultat ? Eh bien, une Bella au summum de son sex-appeal, recroquevillé contre son frère, une grimace horrible et qui ne regarde même pas l'objectif. Alors que Jasper ressemble à…un demi-dieu en fait… Cette photo serait à accrocher sur mon mur de la honte. Ah mais j'oubliai que le mur était déjà blindé depuis bien longtemps…

Ce joyeux moment se termina rapidement, pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Alice ne tenait plus en place, et nous pressait à sortir. Une fois que Jasper eut fermé la maison, il nous rejoignit au pied du perron. Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Rose montèrent dans la voiture des Brandon. Edward m'entraina par le bras vers la sienne.

Son contact était comme une douce brûlure dont seule la chaleur était perceptible, laissant de côté la douleur. C'était étrange, vraiment étrange… Il m'ouvrit la portière, et j'en restai bouche-bée. Mais d'où venait-il ? Il attendit que je m'installe pour refermer, et alla rapidement prendre place derrière le volant, puis nous démarrâmes.

Edward ne connaissant pas très bien le coin, Emmett lui ouvrit la route. Nous roulâmes en silence.

A hauteur du panneau de sortie de Forks, je soupirai. J'avais un pressentiment étrange.

« C'est parti… »

* * *

**Me revoilà encore... Je sais je peux paraitre embêtante, mais s'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas les review... C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour savoir si ma fiction vous a plu ou pas, et pourquoi.**

**Bisous, et à je ne sais pas vraiment quand. *Se cache derrière son écran.***


	3. Chapter 3

****

Salut les filles,

**Me revoilà en temps et en heure. =D Je ne sais pas réellement si ma fic est appréciée vu qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de review, donc pas beaucoup d'avis... Enfin bref, je ne vous embête pas avec ça, j'espère seulement que vous laisserez au moins une trace de votre passage, c'est une sorte de reconnaissance de mon travail. **

**Merci de me suivre. Enjoy,****

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : High V.***

J'avais l'impression que l'habitacle de la voiture était chargé d'électricité, ou alors, j'étais beaucoup plus perceptive des ondes qui semblaient se déverser entre Edward et moi…

Cependant, je ne semblais pas être la seule à les percevoir. Mon cher conducteur aux yeux d'un vert perçant agrippait le volant le volant d'une manière qui m'aurait surement faite hurler de douleur si mon bras avait été à la place du pauvre volant.

Le silence était pesant. J'avais l'impression de le sentir appuyer sur mes épaules, et m'enfoncer dans mon siège. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire. Je n'étais pas habituée à me retrouver seule avec des étrangers. Surtout pas des étrangers de cette catégorie proche des Dieux.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je laissai mes yeux de perdre dans le paysage nocturne. Je torturai inlassablement mes mains, que je ne sentais même plus à force d'acharnement. Il me semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi tendu, et chaque fois qu'Edward effleurait mon genou en passant une vitesse, je sentais de petites décharges électriques se propager en moi. C'était incroyablement étrange. Pas désagréable, ni douloureux, mais complètement surréaliste. Je n'avais jamais ressenti de tels picotements.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que nous allions faire ce soir, et cela commençait légèrement à m'inquiéter. Je sentais la pression monter au fur et à mesure que les kilomètres défilaient.

Au bout d'un long, je vis du mouvement dans la voiture-éclaireur. A l'arrière pour être précise. Je savais que Jasper et Alice étaient ensemble à l'arrière de cette voiture. Mais je ne m'attendais surement pas à voir ce qu'il se passa ensuite.

Les feux de la Volvo éclairaient la vitre arrière, et j'aurais souhaité ne jamais avoir regardé devant moi. Une vision d'horreur serait l'expression plus adéquate il me semble.

Toujours est-il qu'avec une lenteur exagérée, je voyais les visages de mon frère et mon amie se rapprocher. Et pour ne rien retirer au romantisme bateau des films à petits budgets, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent bien en évidence, au-dessus du siège central, le seul sans appui-tête et qui me donnait pleine vue.

J'aurais sans doute dû détourner les yeux, peut-être la tête, voir même ma tourner complètement, mais je n'eus pas ce petit reflex qui aurait pu ô combien m'aider. J'étais abasourdie…

Rien de bien extraordinaire me direz-vous… Peut-être avez-vous raison, mais mon monde était en train de se fissurer… Un peu trop théâtrale ? Surement. Pourtant, c'était la vérité. Je savais que ça ne serait plus que mon frère et moi. C'était la première fois que je le voyais agir ainsi avec une fille, et je savais ce que cela impliquait aussi…

Cette fois, c'était du sérieux. J'allais passer au second plan, voir même peut-être m'éloigner de mon frère. Mon cœur s'alourdit péniblement à cette pensée. Sans lui, je ne serai pas celle que j'étais aujourd'hui. C'était grâce à sa présence que j'avais surmonté toutes les épreuves que la vie avait dressées sur mon chemin.

J'avais le moral si bas qu'il en arrivait à gratter le sol pour s'enterrer lui-même. Et le pire était à venir… Je cru défaillir quand je vis que ça n'était pas un simple petit bisou, mais que leurs langues entraient elles aussi dans le jeu.

C'est à ce moment que le reflexe que j'avais tant désiré fit son apparition. Mais c'était un traître… Au lieu de me tourner vers la fenêtre, ce que toute personne normalement constitué aurait fait, je me retrouvais à regarder Edward. Et celui-ci me jetai des regards inquiets et remplis d'incompréhension.

Ma gorge était tellement nouée qu'aucun son ne pouvait en sortir. Pour toute réponse, mon chauffeur eut le droit à une tête secouée et des yeux fermés. Je détournai la tête vers le côté droit, ce qui me permit enfin de ne plus voir personne. Ma respiration était difficile et je refoulai au maximum la crise d'angoisse qui pointait le bout de son nez alors que nous atteignions l'entrée de la ville. Ca ne pouvait pas recommencer !

La nuit était tombée. En temps normal, j'aurais admiré et me serai émerveillée devant le spectacle que les différentes lumières et lampadaires auraient offerts de cette ville. C'est ce que je faisais toujours. Mais à ce moment précis, cela m'était impossible. Ca ne m'effleurait même pas l'esprit alors que nous nous enfoncions dans les rues de Port Angeles.

- Que se passe-t-il Bella ?

Mon nom dans cette bouche sonnait comme une lente agonie et un appel à la débauche, mais je ne pouvais pas y répondre. Tout ce que je fis fut de secouer la tête à nouveau.

- Tu peux me parler tu sais ?

_« Oh comme j'aimerais que ce soit vrai. Mais les beaux parleurs sont expressément défi par ce surnom. »_

Je levai les deux mains au niveau de mon visage, lui faisant signe d'arrêter.

- C'est rien. Y'a rien. _Couinai-je._

Il hocha gravement la tête, ne gobant visiblement pas mon bobard, et nous nous garâmes près de la voiture d'Emmett. Edward sorti d'un bond, me laissant figée et perplexe, puis il vint m'ouvrir et me tendre la main pour descendre de la voiture.

J'hésitai un instant, ravalant mes larmes, et attrapai finalement sa main. Ce qui ne fit que décupler l'électricité que j'avais sentie chaque fois qu'il avait frôlé mon genou. Je sus qu'il l'avait lui aussi ressenti à l'expression de son regard. Il semblait surprit et déstabilisé.

- Merci, _bafouillai-je en rougissant et en retirant promptement ma main de la sienne, prétendant repositionner mon châle sur mes épaules. _

Je sentis son regard dans mon dos tandis que je rejoignais les autres devant l'entrée du club avec empressement.

Une fois de plus, Alice sautillait partout. Mais cette fois, un sourire épanoui étirait ses lèvres, me rappelant ce qui s'était passé entre elle et mon frère. Je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à la fête, mais plus à l'oubli. Au diable mes 18 ans si je devais perdre mon frère, ma vie, et être à nouveau abandonnée…

Nous passâmes rapidement la file d'attente, Jasper avait apparemment réservé une table pour nous et cela nous permettait de ne pas avoir à faire la queue trop longtemps. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je n'étais pas ce qu'on appel une agoraphobe, mais je n'aimais vraiment pas me retrouver entourée et serrée par et entre des gens que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Nous entrâmes donc, et les quelques sifflets que j'avais entendus m'avais mise plus que mal à l'aise. Nous allâmes ensuite nous asseoir à notre table, et une fois n'est pas coutume, je me retrouvai de manière aussi subtile que possible assise contre Edward sur la banquette. Autant dire qu'Emmett m'avais jetée sur la banquette, le plus près du mur possible, et qu'il avait ensuite poussé Edward qui se retrouvait à ma droite, me bloquant la sortie.

_« Aurait-il peur que je m'enfuis ? »_

Cette pensée me fit ricaner intérieurement alors qu'Alice et Jasper s'asseyaient face à nous, m'ôtant mon sourire aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Emmett avait mit une chaise en bout de table, et il avait attiré Rosalie sur ses genoux.

Lorsqu'ils se remirent au bouche-à-bouche façon alerte à Malibu et que l'autre « couple » se dévorait silencieusement des yeux, je craquai.

J'avais besoin d'alcool ! Immédiatement, sinon la présence d'Edward à quelques centimètres de moi allait me faire devenir folle. Si je ne l'étais pas déjà remarquez…

J'hélai rapidement un serveur qui ne se fit pas prier pour venir à notre table. Il me regardait bizarrement, j'ignorai cela, ne m'attardant pas non plus sur Edward-les-beaux-yeux et le fait qu'il se soit encore rapproché de moi sur la banquette.

- 3 vodkas. _Annonçai-je alors que le serveur venait de se planter à côté d'Emmett, se noyant dans le décolleté de ma cousine._

- C'est parfait. _Commenta Alice._

Je la regardai, sceptique.

- Qu'es-ce qui est parfait ? _Demandai-je._

Et là, c'est le drame comme on dit. Tout le monde me regarde, choqué, alors que je ne comprends rien, et moi, dans toute ma finesse et ma classe, je sortais un magnifique :

- Quoi ?

-Ne me dit pas que c'est pour toi toute seule ?! _S'inquiéta Jasper._

J'haussai nonchalamment les épaules tandis que mes amis me dévisageaient tous, éberlués.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez ramasser vos mâchoires, elles commencent à laisser des traces par terre. Je ne vais pas tout boire en une fois…

- Fais comme tu veux, _s'exaspéra mon frère._ Mais ne vient pas te plaindre ensuite si tu ne vas pas bien !

Je lui tirai simplement la langue. Et cette action, bien qu'idiote et puérile, ne fit rire personne. Une ambiance lourde était tombée sur notre groupe suite à la remarque de mon frère.

Les autres passèrent commande, et le serveur disparut rapidement. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau bien chargé. Il servit tout le monde, et quand se fut mon tour, ses gestes étaient d'une lenteur exagérée. Plaçant le dernier verre devant moi, il me fit un clin d'œil, et me glisser une serviette en papier où était noté un numéro. Je me retenais difficilement de lever les yeux au ciel.

A peine fut-il éloigné de quelques pas qu'Emmett éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

- Ba alors Bells ! Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu me faisais des infidélités, _me taquina-t-il._

- Tu sais très bien que la fidélité n'a jamais été mon fort, _répliquai-je, blasée._

J'avais en effet appris, peu de temps après ma rupture d'avec Jacob, que celui-ci ne s'était pas contenté de moi pendant le temps où nous sortions ensemble… Les plus ignobles pimbêches du lycée étaient apparemment passées dans son lit, ou ailleurs, à la queue le leu. Toujours était-il que rare étaient celle qui n'avait pas vu son loup.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas manqué de remarquer Edward tressaillir à mes dernières paroles, alors qu'Emmett et Jasper hochaient gravement la tête.

- Le jour où je pourrai lui refaire le portrait à cette vermine… _Commença Emmett._

- Tu t'attireras des ennuis pour rien. _Conclus-je. _Oublions ça. On est là pour s'amuser pas vrai ? Alors, à la votre !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je buvais cul-sec mon premier verre, dont les effets firent leur apparition rapidement vu que je n'avais rien mangé. Les autres me regardèrent faire, alors que je retirai mon châle et me mettais à balancer la tête au rythme de la musique.

L'ambiance se dérida un peu, la conversation animée par les blagues vaseuses d'Emmett. Seul Edward restait silencieux, et ce silence pesant me donnait envie de fuir.

C'est donc ce que je fis. Je me levais et essayais de passer entre Edward et la table. Mon voisin précédemment cité m'aida en posant sa main sur ma hanche alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la banquette. Cette petite main, peut-être pas si petite, mais innocente, envoya courir un puissant courant électrique dans mon corps, me faisant frissonner. Edward retira promptement sa main, ce qui m'indiqua que lui aussi l'avait ressenti, malgré tout, je sentais toujours la trace de sa main sur ma hanche gauche. Comme une brûlure sans douleur, comme si cette zone de mon corps était anesthésiée.

J'en fus déstabilisée et je m'arrêtai un instant. Mais bien vite, je repris mes esprits et m'échappait, me retrouvant au bord de la piste de danse.

Je refis quelques pas peu assurés vers la table et mis la serviette où avait été inscrit le numéro du serveur dans les mains d'une fille qui passait par là, puis regardait Emmett.

- Tu crois que je viens de faire une heureuse ?

Je n'attendis pas la réponse et me retournai. Bien que ma coordination ait toujours été pitoyable, j'avais envie de danser. C'était à mes risques et périls mais tant pi. Une musique rythmée retentissait depuis les haut-parleurs, et je me mis à onduler doucement des hanches, tentant de rester stable sur mes talons.

_« Courageuse mais pas téméraire. »_

Je ne voulais pas non plus risquer de me casser une jambe. Ma fierté était déjà bien basse ce soir, comme toujours en fait, pas besoin de m'étaler de tout mon long devant des dizaines d'inconnus.

Les musiques défilaient, et l'alcool aidant, je dansais avec des inconnus qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Une nouvelle musique entra alors en scène, beaucoup plus langoureuse. Un zouk. J'avais beau n'avoir que de simples aperçus de cette danse, je savais qu'elle était très sensuelle, et je ne voulais pas danser ça avec des étrangers aux mains baladeuses. Mais quand je me retournai pour chercher de l'aide, notre table était vide. La poisse ! Rien d'étonnant quand on s'appel Bella Swan remarque..

Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour me débarrasser de ces pots de colle. Tout à coup, deux mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, et malgré le fait que leur propriétaire soit dans mon dos, les frissons qui me parcouraient ne laissaient aucun doute quand à l'identité de cet homme. Manquait plus que ça ! Je roulai des yeux, il n'y avait vraiment que moi pour tomber dans de telles situations…

- Besoin d'aide peut-être…

Cette voix ! Jamais je ne pourrai me tromper quant à son propriétaire… Lorsque l'une de ses jambes se glissa entre les miennes, alors qu'il me collait dos à lui, je frissonnai encore, bien qu'il fit une chaleur à suffoquer dans le club.

Tous mes nerfs étaient en alerte, sur le qui-vive, essayant d'anticiper chaque geste à venir… Mais quand Edward fit balancer mes hanches contre les siennes en opérant sur elles de légères pressions, je crus perdre pieds… Je me sentais si isolée du reste de la salle, du reste du monde, de mes soucis, simplement dans ses bras musclés... Rapidement, nos mouvements s'accordèrent, et Edward remonta l'une de ses mains pour la placer sur mon ventre. Et de façon toute à fait naturelle, mes mains vinrent se poser par-dessus la sienne.

Pourtant, la fin de la chanson nous ramena sur terre, ou du moins, je sortis de cette bulle. Edward m'entraina ensuite vers notre table où je bus mon deuxième verre, complètement assoiffée. Nous regardâmes les autres danser un moment, et j'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise du fait de notre proximité. Edward avait posé sa main sur mon genou dénudé, et je sentis l'urgence de m'éloigner. Je m'excusai et me levais pour aller aux toilettes.

Je marchais aussi vite que mes talons, ma résistance à l'alcool et mon équilibre précaire le permettaient. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner, aller me remettre les idées en place. Si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je risquai de souffrir de combustion spontanée.

Visiblement, mon cauchemar n'était pas terminé. Après avoir perdu mon frère et avoir résisté à Edward, il fallait qu'un abruti se croit autoriser à m'attraper par la taille et de me retenir. J'essayai de me retourner, mais l'homme – car oui, les poils sur les bras et la force exercée ne me trompaient pas.

- Ton corps de petite salope m'avait manqué. _Chuchota Jake dans mon oreille._ Ton frère ne me croyait pas, mais j'ai bien vu comment tu remuai ton petit cul contre ce mec. Espèce de pute, tu m'as chauffé pendant 2 ans pour rien, et lui tu le baise pratiquement sur la piste ! Je vais t'apprendre moi…

J'étais complètement tétanisée. Qu'allait-il me faire. Pourquoi me parlait-il ainsi ? Je ne l'avais jamais « chauffé » comme il le disait, et j'avais seulement dansé avec Edward. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel là-dedans.

Tout ce que je sentis ensuite fut que Jacob m'avait lâché et me poussai violemment vers les toilettes. _« Oh mon Dieu… »_. C'était donc ça… Les larmes se déversaient sur mes joues. Il allait me violer…

- J't'en supplie, lâche-moi. Je n'ai rien fais. Ne me fais pas de mal. _L'implorai-je alors qu'il me dirigeait toujours, sa main emprisonnant douloureusement mon bras._

- Ferme ta gueule ou je te promets de te la remplir. Tu crois quoi ?! Que je vais la fermer alors que tout le monde en profite sauf moi ?! _Cracha-t-il._

- Arrête, tu me fais mal !

J'essayai de me débattre, mais rien n'y faisait, il était beaucoup plus fort. Nous étions au fond du couloir menant aux toilettes, cet endroit était sombre, et je n'y voyais personne. Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Je ne méritai pas ce qu'il allait m'arriver… Je redoublai d'effort pour me libérer.

- Ca suffit ! _Rugit-il en raffermissant sa prise sur mon bras, me faisant siffler de douleur. _Ne fais pas celle qui n'en a pas envie. Je ne fais que prendre ce qui m'est dû, et je te jure que si tu n'arrête pas tu ne…

Soudain, sa main lâcha mon bras. J'en profitai pour partir en courant vers le bout du couloir. Je ne voyais quasiment rien, le regard embué de larmes. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi il m'avait lâché, mais je devais m'enfuir.

Tout à coup, une main attrapa mon poignet. Automatiquement, je me retournai et assénai la baffe la plus forte que j'ai jamais vue ou donnée. Je fermais les yeux, m'attendant à des représailles suite à ce geste, mais rien ne vint. Je rouvrais craintivement les yeux…

« _Oh mon Dieu !! »_

Edward…

Je venais de gifler Edward. Mes larmes redoublèrent, et je m'enfuyais hors du club. J'allais me cacher sur un des côtés du club, puis, mon corps fut parcourut de spasmes. Je m'appuyai lourdement contre le mur, et me laissai glisser au sol. Puis, j'eus la nausée…

* * *

**C'est encore moi =).**

******* Ce titre peut aussi bien signifier High Voltage (haute tension) que High Volturi - oui, je sais, vous vous demandez si ma santé mentale va bien, je vous rassure!! oui, tout va bien lol. Ce nom est celui d'un club sur un forum-rpg pour lequel je me permets de faire un peu de pub : http : // -mania . com [Supprimez les espaces et ce lien marchera parfaitement... Enfin normalement lol.]**

**Je vous informe que le chapitre 4 (qui est un POV Edward) est déjà trèèèès bien avancé, donc si vous voulez un petit teaser, faites le moi savoir, je me débrouillerai. **

**Je vous dis donc au 25 si je n'ai pas d'autre nouvelle de vous. Et je tiens aussi à vous dire, que je vais avoir un peu plus de temps pour moi à partir des vacances, donc peut-être plus de temps pour prendre de l'avance dans mes chapitres... A suivre...**

**N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton vert, ça ne vous prend pas des années et ça me fait toujours très plaisirs.**

**Bisous.**

**Marjo'**

**P.S : Je ne peux pas résister, je vous le poste avec un peu d'avance. =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je sais, je sais. 1 semaine et demi entre chaque chapitre c'est long, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu un instant de libre depuis la rentrée, et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrengeant. Je suis vraiment désolée si je perds des lectrices à cause de mon manque de rythme. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Enjoy,

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 : Can't take my eyes off of you.

**POV ****Edward: **

La soirée se passait plutôt bien. Malgré le fait que je les connaissais à peine, les Swan semblaient ne pas être hostiles à ma présence. Excepté Bella qui paraissait particulièrement tendue ce soir… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait pleuré dans la voiture. C'était vraiment étrange… Je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi j'avais eu envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la réconforter. Même si je devais avouer qu'elle était extrêmement sexy dans sa petite robe, et encore mieux, dans sa mini serviette – STOP, c'est pas le moment de hisser le drapeau -, quelque chose semblait spécial chez cette fille.

Elle était si mignonne, belle même, et son teint, régulièrement teinté par le gêne, la rendait magnifique. Elle était à croquer. _« Et j'en croquerais bien un petit bout… »_ En résumé, son prénom lui collait à la peau. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, était qu'elle ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte… J'avais l'impression qu'elle cachait quelque chose… Quelque chose de trop lourd pour ses petites épaules.

La voir se déhancher sur cette piste de danse me rendait fou. J'avais envie de sentir à nouveau ces petites étincelles quand nos corps entraient en contact. Et voir ces hommes lui tourner autour m'agaçait. Une chose me rassura cependant : Bella ne semblait pas apprécier qu'ils la touche non plus.

Son corps était un véritable appel à la luxure, et j'aurais pu me noyer dans ses yeux chocolat. D'ailleurs, je ne pouvais plus la quitter des yeux. Voir son petit cul ferme bouger en rythme était un véritable émoustillant. Et lorsque la musique changea pour un rythme passionné de zouk, je me fis un devoir d'aller la secourir, et la sortir des mains des pervers qui lui tournait autour depuis déjà un moment.

Le temps d'un instant, je la vis se tourner vers notre table désormais vide, cherchant quelque chose. Elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur, un air paniqué sur le visage. Ca aurait pu être comique si ce mec avait comprit et s'était tiré. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait et ne paraissait pas vouloir le faire. Je me frayai un chemin jusqu'à elle aussi rapidement que possible. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile vu le nombre de gens sur la piste.

Aussitôt arrivé derrière elle, je plaçai mes mais sur ses hanches, tremblant d'excitation. Elle ne me repoussa pas, _« Dieu, merci, apparemment tu existe, rappel-moi de ne plus en douter. » _Une fille aussi magnifique qu'elle ne me repoussait pas… Miracle !

- Besoin d'aide peut-être…

J'avais l'air et le ton d'un parfait abruti, j'en étais certain. Même le pauvre mes qui essayait de me tuer par regards interposés me le faisait comprendre. J'avais la chance et l'honneur de tenir cette créature unique et splendide dans mes bras sans qu'elle oppose d'objection. _« M'aurait-elle prit pour quelqu'un d'autre ? »_

D'après les dires de mes cousins, il y avait peu de chance… Bella était visiblement plutôt associable et évitait à tout prix les relations depuis une catastrophique. Autant en profiter pas vrai ? On n'a pas le cul bardé de nouilles tous les jours…

Je nous mis en position et glissai ma main sur son ventre. Et, chose qui me surprit, elle posa ses mains par-dessus la mienne, s'abandonnant contre moi.

Il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois ! Je pressai son dos contre mon torse et nous faisait sensuellement entrer dans la danse. Elle était si gracieuse. Un véritable petit ange tombé directement dans mes bras. Si pure, si belle sans le savoir…

Dès que nos corps furent en accords, je me retrouvai pris dans une sorte de fantasme éveillé. Bella dans mes bras, ondulant langoureusement son bassin contre le mien. Je ne remarquai même plus les autres personnes autour de nous, ni même la chaleur étouffante du club, profitant simplement de ces instants de pur bonheur. Je me fis violence pour ne pas venir dans mon pantalon, ni lui révéler l'état actuel de ma virilité.

Bien trop vite à mon goût, la musique prit fin. Je ne voulais pas la laisser sur cette piste, au milieu des vautours qui nous guettaient, alors, je l'entrainai vers la table, toujours vide. Nous nous rassîmes à nos places, et, poussé par une envie irrépressible, je posai ma main sur son genou. Tous ces gestes me paraissaient tellement naturels. C'en était presque étrange.

Je regardai les autres danser tandis que nous buvions nos verres, Bella avait d'ailleurs visiblement très soif… Rien de très étonnant remarque, vu le temps qu'elle avait passé à me mettre le feu…enfin…à danser quoi.

Je me sentais à ma place. Bella près de moi, c'était la seule chose qui me faisait me sentir bien actuellement. Les derniers temps avaient été difficiles, et sa simple présence à mes côtés m'apaisait. C'était déboussolant, mais je préférais me laisser guider par mes envies et impulsions pour une fois. J'en avais bien le droit de toute façon.

Bien trop vite pour que je puisse profiter de l'instant, Bella s'échappa vers les toilettes. Le simple contact de sa peau à travers sa robe m'avait bouleversé. Je la suivais longuement des yeux, incapable de ne pas la regarder.

Ca n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose d'ailleurs… Lorsqu'elle passa près du bar, un abruti de bas étage l'attrapa par la taille. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose de là où j'étais, et, avant que je ne réalise, j'étais debout, cherchant à mieux voir. Ce mec ne m'inspirait vraiment pas confiance. Il semblait bien trop dangereux à mon goût.

Bientôt, mes soupçons furent malheureusement confirmés… Je le vis entraîner violemment Bella dans le couloir menant aux WC. Elle semblait paniquée et tentai de se libérer. Vu les lèvres du grand typé qui bougeaient, ils devaient surement la menacer. Ni une ni deux, je traversai la salle, ne supportant pas que ce fils de… cette raclure, pose la main sur Bella.

Le temps que je les atteigne, Bella et lui étaient dans un recoin noir. Elle était en train de le supplier, et cet enfoiré la menaçait clairement. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour ; j'attrapai ce salopard et l'assommais d'une bonne droite.

Ce mec avait enfin lâché ma Bella… Elle semblait paniquée et tentai de s'enfuir. Souhaitant l'apaiser, je l'attrapai par le poignet avant qu'elle ne m'échappe. Si j'avais su ce que je prendrai ensuite, j'y aurai réfléchi à 2 fois… Elle se retourna et me gifla. Et croyez-moi, je n'aimerais pas me manger ça tous les jours… Petite mais nerveuse cette fille.

Je savais que cette baffe ne m'étais pas destinée, mais mon égo prit un coup lui aussi. Pourtant, le visage strié de larmes de Bella me fendit le cœur. Je voyais bien qu'elle était paniquée, et son visage reflétait horreur et honte…

Avant que j'aie le temps de me remettre, elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers la sortie. Et moi, je restai comme un con, à me masser la joue. « _Merde, ça fait mal. »_

Je réalisai soudain que je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Je devais la retrouver, tout mon être me le criait. Si elle était sortie, elle devait geler dehors. J'attrapai ma veste en passant. Arrivée devant l'entrée du club, je cherchais de tous les côtés… Aucune trace d'elle.

- Hey ! Vous n'auriez pas vu une brune sortir en courant ? _Demandai-je aux videurs._

- La bombasse en pleurs ?

Je grognai au nom utilisé mais ne l'ouvrait pas devant le mec qui devait bouffer trois steak aux stéroïdes tous les matins.

- Ouai c'est elle. Elle est partie par où ?

Il m'écoutait à peine mais me fit un vague signe vers la côté du club. Je me précipitai dans cette direction. Ce que je vis une fois arrivé à l'angle du mur me donna envie de tuer l'enculé qui l'avait mise dans cet été.

Elle était repliée sur elle-même, dans un état seconde, pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps frêle. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'une flaque de vomi, qui semblait être à elle. A cet instant, elle ressemblait à une enfant persécutée… J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras.

Il faisait vraiment froid à cette heure-ci, et je me bénissais d'avoir prit cette veste. Je la posai sur ses épaules, et, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, je passai un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux, et la soulevait. Je calais sa tête contre mon cou, ses larmes silencieuses imbibant ma chemise. Je retournai vers l'entrée du club. Je devais récupérer nos affaires.

Le videur qui m'avait aidé plus tôt s'alarma en me voyant la porter.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe mon gars ? Qu'es-ce qu'elle à ta copine ?

Ma copine ? Hein ?... Oh… Bon, c'est pas le moment Cullen ! Je lui expliquai rapidement ce qui s'était déroulé dans le club. Il nous ouvrit la porte et m'offrit de surveiller Bella le temps que je récupère ce qu'il me fallait. J'acceptai à contrecœur.

Je filai aussi vite que possible à la table, récupérer les affaires de Bella, et retournai auprès d'elle. Le videur la tenait dans ses bras, essayant de la réconforter. Jamais je n'aurai cru être aussi reconnaissant envers un mec que je ne connaissais pas et qui faisait deux fois ma masse musculaire…

- Je crois qu'elle est sous le choc mec. Je vais foutre le salop qui lui a fait ça dehors.

- Merci, c'est sympa.

- Nan, c'est normal gamin. Cette petite à l'aire d'être une chic fille.

Il la regarda, les yeux pleins de tendresse.

- Ouai, je crois que ce gars est un fou… Je vais la ramener chez elle.

- Bonne idée. Il faut qu'elle se repose. Et fais attention à elle, tien. _Dit-il en me tendant un bout de papier._

- Donne-moi de ses nouvelles. Je me sens mal de ne pas avoir fait mon boulot correctement.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Mais ça ne sert à rien de s'en vouloir, vous ne pouviez pas être partout à la fois.

Il fit un pâle sourire et m'aida à reprendre Bella dans mes bras. C'était un poids plume, mais je ne pensai pas que la faire tomber l'aiderait beaucoup à se remettre. Je la portais jusqu'à la porte, et le videur m'ouvrit une fois de plus.

- Au fait ! J'm'appel Sam.

- Edward. Merci pour tout Sam.

- De rien mon gars, j'aurais préféré faire ta connaissance dans d'autres circonstances…

Bella avait passé ses bras autour de mon cou, m'étranglant presque, et reniflant dans mon cou. Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres. Puis, Sam m'accompagna à ma voiture et m'aida à y installer Bella.

- Merci encore. _Dis-je en fermant la portière passagère._

- De rien. Prend bien soin de cette petite…

J'hochai la tête et montai en voiture. Il nous fit un dernier signe alors que nous sortions du parking. Merde ! Les autres ! Je les avais complètement oubliés… J'envoyai un rapide sms à Alice. Ouai, ouai, c'est pas bien le portable en conduisant, mais je suis doué.

_Je raccompagne Bella._

_Pas d'inquiétude._

_Ed._

Pas la peine de les inquiéter… Et…j'avais envie de m'occuper d'elle moi-même… Idiot, peut-être. Egoïste, quasi-certain… Mais j'étais comme ça, et c'était ce que je voulais, alors voilà.

Je forçai un peu sur l'accélérateur, mais vraiment très peu, et, en à peine 55 minutes, nous étions à bon port. (Sur une route qui se faisait en 1h30 en temps normal…) Tout le long de la route, Bella n'avait pas changé de comportement. Elle restait murée dans son silence, prostrée.

Je ne savais pas qui était ce mec, ni ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais je n'avais qu'une envie : le défigurer. Comment avait-il pu oser la toucher et la violenter ? Elle était si belle et si tranquille. Elle ne semblait absolument pas mériter un tel traitement. Du reste, personne ne méritait cela…

Bella s'était contenté de fixer la nuit environnante à travers la fenêtre. J'étais vraiment inquiet pour elle. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que je l'avais retrouvé, et même si le trajet pour aller au club s'était fait dans un silence similaire, le contexte n'était pas du tout le même.

Elle semblait si absente… Tellement loin de son propre corps. Il était hors de question que je la laisse seule dans et état. _« Même si ça ne me dérange absolument pas de rester près d'elle… »_

Arrivé devant chez elle, je pris les clés dans son sac, essayant de ne pas jouer le voyeur en m'attardant à la tâche. Ensuite, j'allais ouvrir et allumer la lumière, puis, retournai la chercher. Je la soulevais, ne m'attachant pas au contact électrifiant entre nos peaux. Elle paraissait si fragile, coincée entre la conscience et le sommeil…

Je montai aussi délicatement que possible les escaliers, prenant la direction d'où m'étais apparut cet ange un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Je me sentais comme un étranger dans cette maison, et pourtant, je devais rester. La laisser maintenant aurait relevé de l'inconscience… Et, tout bon gentleman que je l'étais se devait de prendre soin de la damoiselle en détresse qu'elle était. Chevaleresque ou bien égoïste, là est la question…

Quoi qu'il en soit, sa chambre était restée ouverte, et je me contentai de la poser sur son lit. Ensuite, je retournai verrouiller la voiture, éteindre les lumières et fermer la porte. Je ne pensai pas que laisser libre accès à qui que ce soir en ce moment soit une bonne idée… Même si les autres n'étaient pas rentrés, ils semblaient évident que tout le monde finirait ici cette nuit.

Quand je retournai dans la chambre de Bella, celle-ci avait replié ses genoux contre sa poitrine, mais n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où je l'avais déposé. Elle faisait mal à voir, si démunie et sans défense… Sa robe, qui s'était un peu relevé, révélait ses dessous, mais je ne pouvais pas profiter de la vue, pas comme ça…

Je m'orientai grâce à la lumière de la rue qui filtrait par la fenêtre. A la hauteur de Bella, je la plaçai sous les couvertures, lui retirant délicatement ses chaussures au passage et, faisant abstraction des sensations qui m'assaillaient encore et toujours lorsque je la touchai. Elle se laissa faire, comme inanimée…

Alors que je m'écartai pour aller m'installer dans le fauteuil que j'avais repéré près de la fenêtre, Bella s'agrippa à ma chemise de toutes ses forces. Je relevai les yeux et rencontrai les siens. Ils étaient emplis d'une peur panique et m'imploraient silencieusement. Malgré tout, je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait. Je dégageai tendrement des mèches de cheveux de son visage.

- Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? Calme-toi, tout va bien…

- Ne pars pas, _sanglota-t-elle._

- Chut, _je caressai sa joue. _Je suis là, tu es en sécurité, je vais juste…

- Non, ne me laisse pas. Reste, _pleurnicha-t-elle en m'attirant sur le lit._

J'étais totalement déstabilisé. Cette créature de rêve avait besoin de moi, mais étais-je suffisamment digne de confiance ? Je ne réfléchissais pas trop, et me laissai entrainer. Retirant mes chaussures avec les pieds, je grimpai sur le lit et m'allongeai sur les couvertures, à une distance raisonnable de Bella, ne voulant pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Mon cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure. Je réfléchissais à tout ce qui aurait pu amener cette fille à un tel état de détresse. Ce mec au club l'avait sérieusement bousculé, mais ça ne pouvait pas être la seule raison. Quoi qu'il en soit, son anniversaire n'était pas très réussi… Il faudrait que j'en parle à Alice. Qu'elle rattrape le coup…

Au bout de quelques minutes, ses pleurs se calmèrent, puis, progressivement, sa respiration prit un rythme plus lent… Elle s'était enfin endormie. Ca lui ferait du bien, du moins, elle en avait besoin. La soirée avait été pleine d'éléments épuisants. Même Sam en avait convenu.

Je n'osai pas bouger, ni même la regarder, de peur de ne plus pouvoir contenir mes pulsions. Ce qui, dans le cas présent n'aurait attiré que des problèmes… Je me contentai donc de rester allongé sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, et les yeux rivés au plafond. Ecouter sa douce et profonde respiration m'apaisait et m'aidai moi aussi à trouver le sommeil.

Mes paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes, je sentais nettement Morphée m'attirer dans ses bras douillets. Tout à coup, Bella se mit à bouger, j'eus d'abord peur qu'elle ne fasse un mauvais rêve, ce qui aurait été compréhensible, alors je tournai la tête vers elle, juste à temps pour la voir venir se réfugier contre moi. Sa tête se logea sur mon torse alors que son petit corps était recroquevillé contre moi.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et sans que j'aie eus le temps d'y réfléchir, mon bras gauche vint s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Ca semblait être dans l'ordre des choses. Et le petit sourire qui étira mes lèvres me convainquit de ne pas bouger.

Je sombrai ainsi dans un profond sommeil réparateur. J'étais calme et en pleine plénitude…

* * *

**C'est encore moi, étonnant pas vrai? ^^. **

**Je me permets encore un instant pub. J'ai posté ma participation au concours Allocop' hier donc n'hésitez pas à aller voir. (Perso', je suis en plein stress avec mon premier lemon).**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'vais essayer d'écrire un peu plus pendant les vacances, mais je garde le même rythme de poste, désolée.**

**Une review? Vos impressions? Ce qui vous plait ou ne vous plait pas? **

**Bisous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oui je sais je poste tard. J'en suis navrée, mais j'ai bien failli ne pas poster du tout. A croire que c'est l'époque des accidents... Enfin bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, moi je ne suis pas toute à fait satisfaite mais au besoin je remodifierai.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapitre 5 :

**POV Jasper :**

Mes dix-huit ans étaient vraiment géniaux. Cette fille me plaisait depuis qu'elle avait emménagé près de chez moi, et moi, gros veinard que je suis, je lui avais aussi tapé dans l'œil…

Ce baiser dans la voiture avait été mon plus beau cadeau, et je souhaitai qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Auparavant, aucune fille ne m'avait fait cet effet là. Les filles de Forks étaient fades et sans intérêt, si ça n'était pas pour se soulager en temps de profond besoin. Mais tout cela c'était sans compter sur Alice…

Elle était si énergiques, joyeuse, entrainante, passionnante, attirante… J'aurais pu continuer ainsi longtemps encore, mais la meilleure de ses qualités était qu'elle arrivait à faire sortir un peu ma sœur de sa carapace… Ma petite Bella…

J'ignorai comment elle allait prendre cette relation. Elle me connaissait bien et m'avait souvent vu avec des filles très différentes d'Alice. Je ne savais même pas de quelle manière je pouvais lui dire pour Alice et moi. Surtout qu'elle était très bizarre ce soir…

Je ne l'avais jamais vu boire avant ça. L'alcool n'avait jamais été quelque chose qu'elle aimait. Même le champagne la dégoutait… Alors 3 vodkas, j'étais plus qu'incertain du résultat. Et le fait qu'elle se fiche de ma mise en garde m'agaçait. Bella m'écoutait toujours… Au moins avant.

En la voyant danser, je m'étais mis à penser que peut-être elle s'amusait à sa façon… J'avais envie de profiter de ma soirée avec Alice. Je l'entrainai donc sur la piste de danse, où nous restâmes quasiment toute la soirée.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions restés enlacés ainsi, mais au bout d'un certain temps, il y eut du remue ménage près du bar. J'aperçus un videur assez balaise foutre un gars à la porte. La voix du mec et son physique me permirent de reconnaître Jacob.

_« Au moins, il ne pourra pas harceler Bella ce soir. » Pensai-je rassuré._

La soif nous poussa à retourner à la table. Nous remarquâmes Rose et Emmett danser de façon presque érotique au beau milieu de la piste. Etrangement, ça ne me surprenait pas d'eux. J'avais simplement peur qu'on se fasse sortir parce qu'ils finiraient par s'accoupler devant tout le monde…

Près de moi, Alice sortit son portable et grimaça.

- Que se passe-t-il ? _M'enquis-je._

- Ed' et Bella sont rentrés. Je pense qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Je bougonnai un peu. Ma sœur ne se rappellerait même pas ce qui s'était passé pour notre 18ème anniversaire. D'un autre côté, cela reculait l'échéance à laquelle je devrais lui parler d'Alice et moi…

Nous restâmes encore un peu, puis, quand Em' et Rose revinrent, nous bûmes un dernier verre ensemble avant de rentrer. Ma cousine avait décidé d'élire domicile dans la chambre d'ami cette nuit, et à en juger par les regards qu'elle lançait à Emmett, les murs allaient surement trembler cette nuit… J'espérai que Bella aurait le sommeil lourd. Il valait mieux pour elle…

Le retour se fit tout en douceur. Je tenais Alice dans mes bras et le calme était de mise. Je n'étais aucunement fatigué, et au bout d'un certain temps, mon esprit dériva vers ma sœur… Pourquoi était-elle partie sans rien dire ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout même si elle n'avait pas supporté ces 3 malheureux verres…

M'enfin, Edward s'était occupé d'elle, il faudrait d'ailleurs que je l'en remercie plus tard. Et elle dormirait surement quand nous serions rentrés. Pas la peine d'aller la tirer des sous sa couette. Elle me tuerait si j'osai lui faire ça.

Alice me tira de mes songes en me caressant la cuisse de manière suggestive. Je relevais instantanément les yeux sur ma cousine, mais elle ne nous portait pas la moindre attention. Rosalie semblait prête à sauter sur Emmett au premier stop… C'était tout à fait son genre cela dit en passant. Elle était passionnée et impulsive. Une fois qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête, elle ne lâchait plus le morceau avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. De toute façon Emmett lui mangeait déjà dans la main.

Je ne vis pas le temps passer, trop occupé avec et par Alice. Nous étions garés devant chez moi. Avant que j'aie eu le temps d'aller ouvrir la portière d'Alice, Emmett et Rose s'engouffraient main dans la main sous le porche. Rose les fit entrer.

_« J'espère pour Bella qu'elle a des boules quiès à portée de main… » _

Levant les yeux, je remarquai que toutes les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes. Ma sœur s'était probablement couchée depuis un moment.

J'aidais Alice à descendre de voiture, attrapai les clés qu'Emmett avait laissées sur le contact et verrouillai la voiture. Nous regagnâmes ensuite tranquillement la maison, entendant déjà des bruits équivoques depuis l'étage.

Nous ne voulions pas aller nous coucher, surtout que ma chambre était voisine à la chambre d'ami où tout devait être mit en pièce en ce moment même. Heureusement que papa était en formation à Seattle et qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant une semaine. Il allait au moins nous falloir ce temps pour ranger.

Les bruits plus que significatifs venant de l'étage nous rendîmes plus entreprenant. Rapidement, le film ne nous intéressait absolument plus. Ca allait être une loooongue nuit, mais c'était un excellent anniversaire pour moi…

**POV Edward** :

Je n'avais pas dormi longtemps, les autres étaient rentrés comme des dindes. Ceux que j'identifiai comme étant Emmett et Rosalie s'étaient engouffrés dans une pièce en face de la chambre de Bella. Puis, le carnaval des bruits qui ne laissent aucun doute avait commencé. Alors que je pensais que la tempête se calmait, des bruits du même type me parvinrent du rez-de-chaussée.

J'étais coincé ici… Pas d'échappatoire, nous étions cernés…

Heureusement, Bella était là, dans mes bras. Sa chaleur réchauffait mon corps et mon cœur. Trop romantique ? Je ne pense pas. J'avais réellement l'impression que cette fille m'apportait quelque chose d'essentiel. Ce qui, après à peine 12h à la connaître semblait impossible… Même si je n'étais pas le genre de mec à chercher le « grand amour », je n'avais eu que des relations à longues durées, et ce même si je ne m'investissais pas dans le futur avec elles.

Comment parvenait-elle à ne pas se réveiller ? C'était un vrai mystère, mais ça n'était pas plus mal ainsi. De cette manière, je pouvais l'observer autant que je le voulais… Et la voir si calme et belle était fascinant.

Les bruits diminuèrent peu à peu. Quand le silence complet se fit entendre, je devinai que mes cousins avaient été satisfaits… J'espérais que les parents de Bella ne rentreraient pas tôt, sinon, le capharnaüm n'aura pas eut le temps de disparaître.

Le sommeil m'assomma de nouveau, et je repartais au pays des songes bienheureux, peuplés de bisounours et surtout de rencontre avec ma jeune brunette aux yeux chocolat…

Mon second réveil ne fut pas le plus agréable. Little Eddie était près à l'usage et Isabella s'agitait bizarrement dans son lit, frôlant Little Eddie qui en frétillait d'avance… Ma belle semblait faire un cauchemar. Elle ne cessait de balancer sa tête de tous les côtés…

- Jake j't'en supplie, laisse-moi !

Elle parlait dans son sommeil ? Qui était Jake, et pourquoi sa voix semblait si apeurée ? Pourquoi rêvait-elle de ce mec ? Et pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Que pouvait-il lui faire pour la mettre dans cet état ?

Plus les secondes passaient, et plus Bella s'agitait. J'avais peur qu'elle se cogne ou tombe. Comment l'empêcher de se faire mal ? J'avais essayé de la réveiller, mais rien n'y faisaient. Sans me poser plus que question, je passai une jambe de chaque côté d'elle et maintenait ses poignets contre le matelas.

- Pitié ! Arrête ! _Cria-t-elle._

Bordel mais de quoi pouvait-elle rêver ?! Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces maintenant, mais les yeux toujours fermés. J'étais obligé de faire peser mon poids sur elle pour l'immobiliser un tant soit peu.

Alors que j'essayai de calmer Bella, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître un Emmett prêt à bondir, bientôt rejoint par un Jasper armé d'une batte de baseball. Je les regardai, dubitatif alors que ces 2 nigauds restaient sur le pas de la porte, leurs bouches grandes ouvertes… Emmett fut le premier à recouvrir ses esprits.

- Cousin tu sais que si elle te dit non, la forcer revient à un viol ? _Rigola-t-il._

- Mais merde Emmett, arrête de tout prendre à la rigolade pour une fois ! Elle dort ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, elle n'arrête pas depuis qu'elle m'a réveillé.

J'étais toujours dans une posture qui pouvait sembler équivoque, mais vu la force de diable avec laquelle Bella se débattait, il valait mieux que je ne la lâche pas. Je vérifiai discrètement petit Eddie, tout allait bien de ce côté… Ouf.

- Vous attendez la saint glinglin pour venir m'aider ?! _Les interpellais-je._

- Tu n'arrive pas à bout d'un petit bout de femme comme elle Eddie ? Tu fais honte à la famille tu sais…

- T'as pas bientôt fini oui ! Ramène-toi et aide-moi avant qu'elle ne se fasse mal ! _M'énervais-je._

Jasper était allé chercher Rosalie et revint en courant, écartant Em' de son chemin.

- Jake je t'en supplie, ne me fait pas de mal. _Pleurnicha Bella en tirant mollement sur ses poignets. _

Rosalie émit un hoquet de stupeur alors que Jasper venait se mettre derrière le dos de Bella et l'enlaçait. Elle sembla se calmer un peu. Avec précaution, je relâchai ses mains et m'asseyai près d'eux.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? C'est qui ce Jake ?

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de demander des explications. Tout le monde dans cette pièce connaissait Bella, et vu l'expression commune de leurs visages, ils connaissaient aussi ce mec et ne l'appréciaient guère.

- Jake est l'ex de Bella. _Expliqua Rosalie en rejoignant sa cousine, et lui caressant le visage._

Bella pleurnichait dans les bras de son frère, mais ses yeux ne s'ouvraient toujours pas. Alice s'avança vers moi et me fit la rejoindre.

- Ce type est un malade. Il la harcèle depuis plus de 2 ans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Bella a rêvé de lui, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il lui ait encore fait une crasse.

Jasper releva brusquement la tête, il semblait fou de rage. Et franchement, si j'avais été l'objet de sa colère, j'aurais prit un aller simple pour le fin fond de la jungle ou d'un quelconque désert.

- Ce bâtard était au club hier soir. Je l'ai vu. Je jure que s'il a encore levé la main sur ma petite sœur je vais le tuer. Cette fois, elle ne s'interposera pas !

Il berçait sa sœur comme pour se calmer lui-même. Tout à coup, les pièces du puzzle s'emboitèrent dans mon esprit. Ce mec au club hier soir, les suppliques de Bella étaient du même genre que celles que j'avais surprises la veille, la manière que Bella avait de se débattre… Elle revivait l'accrochage du club, et peut-être plus, vu ce qu'en disait Jasper.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Quel enfoiré ! Il l'avait frappé et harcelé ! J'aurais dû lui foutre bien plus qu'un simple poing ! Cet ordure ne méritait pas se place sur Terre. Si je l'avais eu devant moi à cet instant, il ne se serait pas relevé.

De ce que j'avais compris de la situation, il ne méritait même pas de vivre. Tout ce que son existence m'inspirait était le dégoût, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Bella, et la rage de vouloir lui offrir une correction visiblement plus que mérité !

Bella sembla peu à peu se calmer, sa famille ne la lâchait plus, la berçant, la caressant, tentant de la réconforter. Ce tableau me mit mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas à ma place dans cette chambre.

Après un dernier regard vers mon ange déchu, je rejoignais ma propre famille près de la porte. Personne ne parlait, et nous n'entendions rien si ce n'était les sanglots de Bella, qui finirent par s'interrompre. Personne ne la quittait des yeux, pourtant, quand elle se mit à remuer lentement, Alice réagit.

- Je pense qu'on devrait descendre. Elle va déjà être assez gênée comme ça.

Sans nous laisser répliquer, le petit lutin nous attrapa Emmett et moi par le bras et sourit à Jasper. Sa réponse fut un sourire reconnaissant, mais sans joie. Nous descendîmes à la cuisine.

La tension était palpable alors que nous étions tous perdus dans nos pensées. Alice s'était assise et Emmett lui massait les épaules de manière absente. Quant à moi, j'étais adossée au plan de travail, m'interrogeant sur ce Jacob…

Il semblait vraiment louche. Visiblement, il manquait totalement d'éducation et faisait une fixette sur Bella. Ce que je ne comprenais pas dans cette histoire, c'était pourquoi personne n'était intervenu pour protéger Bella ? Jasper avait l'air d'aimer sincèrement sa sœur, mais il n'avait rien fait… Et son père, sheriff, n'avait pas réagit. J'en restai stupéfait.

Je repensai au vigile de la boîte hier soir. Je lui envoyai un message de remerciement et l'informait que Bella avait un peu de mal à se remettre de la soirée et de ses émotions… A l'instant où je cliquai sur le bouton d'envoi, les Swan entrèrent dans la cuisine.

Je relevais les yeux, trouvant un frère et une cousine à l'air inquiet, et une Bella qui fixait le sol, rougissante et passablement fatiguée. Ca me faisait mal : une si jolie fille aussi embarrassée partout et à l'air constamment triste était un sacrilège…

L'ambiance était lourde, et même si Alice et Rose s'activaient à préparer le petit-déj', personne ne trouvait quoi dire…

- Franchement Eddi tu nous fous dans la merde. Bella n'ose même plus lever les yeux.

Emmett et son humour bidon… Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il sous-entendait vraiment par là et je ne préférai pas le savoir. Avant que je réagisse, Rosalie lui asséna une claque à l'arrière de la tête, l'air réprobateur.

- Bordel, c'est quoi ce délire ?! _Tonna-t-il._

- Boucle là et mange. _Rosalie lui fourra une biscotte dans la bouche. _Ca t'évitera de t'enfoncer et d'envenimer la situation.

L'air agar de mon cousin était tout simplement trop bon à voir. Tout le monde éclata de rire alors que lui affichait un air dégouté. Son visage s'éclaira d'une lueur que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je soupirai d'avance en le voyant sortir la biscotte de sa bouche. Il la tendit ensuite vers Rosalie en faisant des yeux de petit garçon suppliant.

- Avec du beurre de cacahuète s'il te plait… Sinon c'est infâme.

- Ta mère t'as fais deux jambes à ce que j'ai vu, et aussi deux mains, tu peux te débrouiller tout seul. _Répliqua-t-elle._

- Ah ça oui tu les as vu ma tigresse, _lança-t-il d'un ton lourd de non-dit._

Des « beurk » fusèrent dans toute la pièce. Du coin des yeux, je vis Bella sortir discrètement alors que Jasper était allé faire le café. Je la suivais.

Voyant qu'elle sortait dans le jardin, j'attrapai la couverture qui était sur le canapé et sortait par la porte-fenêtre après elle. Je la retrouvai sur une balancelle, perdue dans ses pensées.

Le temps était doux mais couvert, et au vue de la chaire de poule présente sur la peau de Bella, la couverture n'était pas de trop. La voyant frissonner, je passai la couverture sur ses épaules et me glissai près d'elle. Elle ne réagit pas… Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'elle pleurait.

Doucement, je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules, tentant de l'aider à sa calmer. Aussitôt, elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et agrippa ma chemise de manière désespérée tout en sanglotant. C'était horrible, je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire, je ne savais même pas ce qui la mettait dans cet état… Que faire dans une telle situation ?! Je n'en avais aucune idée…Tout ce que je pus faire était de la serrer dans mes bras et m'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas froid en attendant qu'elle se calme d'elle-même/

- Je veux pas le perdre, _sanglota-t-elle en me sortant de mes pensées._

De qui parlait-elle ? Ca n'avait pas de sens… Elle avait quitté le mec d'hier soir, donc elle ne tenait plus à lui… Je ne comprenais rien. Je me mis à lui caresser les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

- Chut ma belle, tu ne vas pas le perdre…

J'avais l'impression d'être le dernier des abrutis à parler de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. En plus, l'idée qu'elle ait un mec dans sa vie me donnait sérieusement de quoi ruminer.

- Si ! Je l'ai vu avec Alice hier soir.

Ses pleurs n'arrêtaient pas, j'avais mal pour elle. Ce mec devait être le dernier des cons pour la tromper avec cette fille… Minute !!! Alice ?! Comme Alice ma cousine ? C'était quoi encore cette histoire ? Elle n'avait pas quitté Jasper la veille… Oh mon Dieu !!! Es-ce que Bella parlait de son frère ?! Pourquoi aurait-elle peur de le perdre ?

Plus pommé que moi dans cette histoire, y'avait pas…

- Ok, ton frère et ma cousine sont visiblement ensemble, mais Jasper reste ton frère.

- T'as vraiment rien comprit ! Lui aussi il va partir, il va me laisser. _S'énerva-t-elle._ Comme Renée…

La dernière partie avait été dite si bas que je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle l'ait dite. Mais c'était qui ça encore ? Renée ?... Jamais entendu parler…

Comment réconforter quelqu'un dont on ignore tout ? C'est une tâche compliquée… Peut-être que… Je devais essayer quelque chose…

Lentement, j'attrapai le menton de Bella et le relevait pour que nos visages soient au même niveau. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien… Le nombre d'émotions que j'y lisais était époustouflant. La tristesse, la peur, la douleur, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle me regardait, l'étonnement prit place.

Je me penchai lentement vers ses lèvres, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Je ne voulais pas la forcer, mais j'en avais réellement envie. Comment résister à une pareille beauté ? Ne voyant aucun rejet, je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Une vague de bien être m'envahi à l'instant même où ce lien qui m'attirait à elle fut balayé par notre baiser. Oui, _notre_ baiser. Bella avait eu un temps de réaction, mais en quelques secondes nos lèvres s'étaient unies dans un mouvement lent, tendre, constant… C'était une sensation su étrange… En grande partie à cause du peu de temps que nous avions passé ensemble jusqu'alors. Pourtant, je me sentais bien, vraiment bien.

J'avais trouvé un endroit qui me plaisait, et j'aurais aimé ne jamais en bouger…

* * *

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Le premier baiser? Trop rapide ou très bien? Je sais qu'il manque quelques précisions mais si je veux poster aujourd'hui je n'ai plus le temps de modifier.

Je vous laisse, bisous. J'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis.


	6. note de l'auteur!

**_Bonjour à toutes (enfin bonsoir)._**

Je suis désolée de vous faire une fausse joie, je me sens mal de ne rien pouvoir poster. Je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, et même mes vacances s'annoncent bien chargées... (J'adore d'ailleurs quand on me dit que les littéraires ne foutent rien.. ^^).

Pour ce qui est de ma fiction, je ne l'abandonne pas, j'ai du mal à écrire certes, mais un chapitre est en bonne voix...

Pour ce qui est de le poster, comme je l'ai expliqué sur mon OS, c'est beaucoup plus complexe.... J'ai changé de pc, et de ce fait il me faut un clé de je ne sais quoi pour pouvoir utiliser librement word, si je ne la trouve pas (ce que je n'arrive pas à faire) ma version word se bloquera, alors je préfère ne pas tenter le diable. Mais j'ai peut-être de l'espoir de ce côté là^^. Un ami m'a proposé de m'aider, comme ce n'est pas trrèèès légal je ne précise rien de plus^^.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous faire de faux espoirs et de vous faire autant attendre.

Bisous, à bientôt j'espère.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Rapprochement.**

**POV Edward :**

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et bien trop vite à mon goût, Bella mit fin à notre baiser. Lentement, je rouvrais les yeux et la trouvais, hésitante, presque fuyante. L'inquiétude me prit soudain. Regrettait-elle ce qui venait de se passer entre nous ?

Les larmes restaient à sécher sur ses joues, alors, doucement, je levais la main et allais essuyer ses tendres joues qui n'avaient pas à être striées de larmes qui ne méritaient même pas de couler. Son regard semblait tenter de me dire quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi.

Une fois ma tâche achevée, je gardais son visage entre mes mains, ne lâchant plus son regard. Bella paraissait perdu. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me fixait aussi intensément, mais ça ne me gênait pas. Mon regard sur elle ne devait pas être moins insistant. Au bout d'un moment, elle baissa les yeux et tourna la tête, m'obligea à lâcher son visage.

Je…j'suis désolée. Il faut que j'y aille.

Je restais comme deux ronds de flanc à la regarder se précipiter loin de moi. Elle était restée saucissonnée dans la couverture, qui menaçait de la faire trébucher dans son empressement. Je me levais et la rejoignais rapidement. Je lui laissai une distance qui lui permettait de ne pas être gênée de ma présence, mais assez près pour intervenir en cas de besoin..

Alors que nous rentrions dans le salon, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers nous. Qu'es-ce que j'avais encore bien pu faire ? Cependant, l'attention était essentiellement concentrée sur Bella. Visiblement, les autres parlaient d'elle avant notre retour dans la maison. Au vue de leurs têtes d'un parfait assortiment entre le dégoût et la rage pure, ils devaient encore parler du mec d'hier soir…

Bella capta immédiatement tous les regards, et sans y réfléchir deux fois, elle s'enfuit de la salle en lâchant la couverture au passage. J'entendis ses pas précipités dans les escaliers, et même une chute rattrapée de peu. Nos familles l'avait suivit des yeux, mais personne n'avait essayé de la retenir.

Alice s'approcha de moi en sautillant, toute souriante. Comment pouvait-elle agir comme ça alors que sa meilleure amie été bouleversée ? Je ne la comprendrais jamais. Famille ou pas, s'était un véritable aliène. Ses réactions étaient toujours inexplicables.

Alors, lèvres en feu, tu nous l'as encore traumatisée ?

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?! Je portais une main à ma bouche, cherchant à comprendre ses insinuations. La révélation me frappa : j'avais les lèvres gonflées à bloc. Je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir assez embrassé Bella pour en arriver à un style tout-juste-botoxé. De toute façon, j'avais encore envie de l'embrasser.

Cette fille n'était en rien comparable à celles que j'avais pu connaître auparavant. Elle était différente. Naturellement différente, et j'avais peut-être l'occasion d'arriver à découvrir le mystère. Je n'allais pas laisser passer ma chance.

Serait-ce mademoiselle j'ai-l'impression-qu'on-égorge-un-cochon-quand-je-jouis qui parle ?

J'avais lancé ça avec un sourire en coin ; et voir ma cousine choquée et rougir était génial. J'étais peut-être vexant, mais ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Ils m'avaient empêché de dormir.

Faites pas vos prudes, je vous ai tous entendu cette nuit, pour mon plus grand écœurement.

Emmett s'en fichait royalement, mais visiblement les autres étaient gênés. Le sujet « lèvres en feu » fermé, je m'éclipsais vers la chambre de Bella, pendant que le ménage devenait l'activité principale et essentielle dans le salon.

En ouvrant sa porte, je la trouvais sur son lit, armée d'un carnet et d'un stylo qui avaient tous les deux l'air d'avoir bien servi déjà.

Je te dérange ? _Demandai-je doucement._

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle était partie, ni ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais dans tous les cas, je n'allais pas m'avouer vaincue et la laisser tomber. Elle semblait être une personne qu'il fallait connaître à tout prix, et qui, une fois connu, devenait inoubliable. Ca devenait viscéral, une véritable obsession, d'être près d'elle. Réaction disproportionnée ? Surement…

Pour toute réponse, elle secoua doucement la tête en évitant mon regard. Ca me blessait plus que de raison. J'aimais ses yeux, et le fait qu'elle me les cache était réellement blessant. Je savais que j'avais brûlé les étapes avec Bella, mais cette fille était vraiment hors du commun. Ca se sentait.

Je m'approchais de son lit presque timidement, alors qu'elle regardait ce qui occupait ses mains, et m'assis à ses pieds. Elle ne levait toujours pas la tête, et jouait nerveusement avec ses mains.

Bella je suis désolé, si tu ne voulais pas tu aurais pu me le dire. Je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne t'aurais pas forcée…

Elle releva prudemment la tête et étudia scrupuleusement mes traits. Isabella semblait me tester, jauger mes propos. Pour appuyer mes dires, je lui fis un petit sourire contrit. J'avais tellement envie de la mettre en confiance.

Mon semblant d'explication sembla la contenter, et sa posture tendue s'adoucit un peu. Un poids énorme, dont je n'avais pas même remarqué la présence plus tôt, s'évanouit, me libérant soudainement. S'il fallait que je rampe à ses pieds pour qu'elle me fasse confiance, je le ferais avec joie. A vrai dire, je ferais vraiment énormément de chose pour que nous nous rapprochions en tant soit peu.

Une fois de plus, Bella rompit le contact et se mit à torturer ses mains. Ce tic nerveux était très prononcé chez elle, ainsi que ses rougissements. Mais au lieu de penser qu'elle était folle, ces petites réactions me prouvaient que Bella n'était pas comme toutes les autres filles, et sa timidité était vraiment passionnante.

Cette fille était magnifique, bien plus belle que n'importe quelle autres, et elle semblait être particulièrement plus intelligente que la grande majorité. Et pourtant, rien de cela ne lui donnait la confiance nécessaire en elle-même. Cette œuvre d'art devait vraiment en avoir vécu bien plus que ce qu'Alice et Emmett m'avaient raconté ces derniers temps…

Ne t'en fais pas, c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser habiller comme Alice l'a fait. Mais ne te sens pas obligé de quoi que ce soit, tu peux t'en aller.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que Bella avait quelque peu relevé la tête, et qu'elle me regardait avec une sorte de crainte mêlée à de la résignation dans les yeux.

Ses paroles avaient été rapides, et moins audibles sur la fin. J'aurais presque pu en rater une partie si je n'avais pas été habitué aux changements de tons made-in-Alice depuis mon enfance. C'est dans ces moments là qu'on a envie de dire merci au lutin obsédé de la dépense et du shopping. A croire que sa folie pouvait s'avérer utile…Parfois au moins…

Je ne vois pas ce que ta tenue vient faire là-dedans, elle t'allait à ravir, et je ne me sens obligé de rien. Tu es simplement quelqu'un de très intéressant et j'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître, voilà tout.

Sur ce coup, ya pas plus franc. Si elle pensait que je lui mentais, je ne savais absolument pas comment je pourrais la convaincre de ma sincérité…

Pourtant le léger rougissement et le sourire timide m'indiquèrent que mon honnêteté n'était pas remise en question cette fois-ci. J'espérai simplement que Bella ne ferait pas marche arrière plus tard, et ne me rejetterait pas.

**POV Bella :**

Ce dieu aux yeux inimitable m'attirait. A un point tel que je n'arrivai plus à me contrôler. C'était vraiment flippant. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avais prit, ni pourquoi je l'avais embrassé, mais quelque soit l'explication, je ne pouvais pas m'abandonner ainsi.

Malgré toute son attention, sa présence réconfortante et sa compréhension, Edward ne devait pas être mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Et je ne me sentais pas la force d'être à nouveau trahie ou abandonnée. Surtout maintenant que Jasper s'éloignait…

Jasper…mon frère…mon jumeau…mon double… Il avait toujours été mon pilier, celui sur qui je me reposai, à qui je me confiai et qui me comprenait… Mais aujourd'hui, Alice débarquait et me le volait ! Jamais je ne serais arrivée jusqu'ici sans lui, et je ne m'imaginais pas continuer sans lui…

Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais surmonté le départ de notre mère. Renée. Elle était loin du modèle parfait de la mère, plus fantasque et immature que ce qu'exigeaient ses responsabilités envers nous. C'était surement pour cela qu'elle était partie, et que Charlie s'était retrouvé à devoir tout assumer.

Les rares souvenirs que j'avais de ma mère étaient douloureux. A cause d'elle je n'avais pas vécu une enfance normale, et ça ne s'était pas arrangé en grandissant… Charlie avait tout fait. Jusqu'ç me parler des problèmes féminins, rouge comme une tomate en fixant ses chaussures et en bafouillant. Autant dire que je n'avais pas comprit grand-chose ce jour là, mais c'était mignon de sa part d'avoir essayé pour moi.

J'avais des tonnes de souvenirs plus ou moins embarrassants avec mon père. Mais pas le moindre avec ma mère. A tel point que j'avais du mal à me rappeler son visage, et qu'ils s'effaçaient de plus en plus chaque année. Je ne voyais plus qu'un contour de visage, des cheveux auburn et des traits très flous…

Mais Edward dans tout ça ? Voulais-je vraiment qu'il fasse partie intégrante de ma vie ? Etre son amie ? Etais-je prête à risque d'être déçue ou trahie à nouveau ? Comment savoir quand rien de bon ne vous arrive ?

Tout ce qu'Edward m'avait dit m'avait touchée mais je ne savais pas quoi faire de cela. La seule « relation » que je n'ai jamais eue avait été une catastrophe de A à Z, même le garçon avec lequel j'étais sorti était une horreur à lui tout seul. Et j'avais déjà payé assez cher cette pseudo relation.

Non, je ne pouvais pas commencer quelque chose avec Edward. C'était impossible. Toute sa gentillesse n'y changerait rien. Je ne pouvais pas, et je n'étais pas faite pour lui. Il méritait mieux qu'une estropiée des sentiments, une handicapée de la confiance.

Mais je m'emballais, il n'avait jamais parlé de sortir ensemble. C'était encore mon esprit tordu qui s'emballait. Ce qui nous ramenait à l'instant présent, où Edward semblait sincère en me disant qu'il voulait me connaître. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se tromper aussi lourdement sur moi, même si ses compliments me touchaient sincèrement.

- Il n'y a rien à connaître de moi. Tu t'es trompé. Et si je ne m'étais pas habillée comme une trainée, rien de cela ne serait arrivé, et tu ne perdrais pas ton temps avec moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine…

- Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même tu veux bien? Je ne risque pas grand chose, au pire une petite déception, au mieux, une connaissance intéressante de plus.

Son petit sourire en coin me fit craquer. Je ne pouvais plus rien lui refuser dès l'instant où il avait prit ce petit air mi-supliant mi-souriant. Je soupirai lourdement. J'étais vaincue...

- D'accord. Mais ne vas pas croire que faire partie de la famille de Lili et Emmett te donne tous les droits. Je ne te connais pas et je veux pas me faire encore avoir.

Il hocha simplement la tête en souriant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il souriait mais ça me donnait envie de sourire. En fait, il était contagieux. Voilà! C'est ça. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura à laquelle vous ne pouviez pas résister. Mais pourquoi tenter d'y résister? Edward paraissait bien trop parfait...

- Bon alors, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé hier soir. _Demanda Edward._

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- De quoi tu parles?

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'es-ce que t'as fait ce mec, là... Rahhh comment il s'appelle, Jason, Ja... Jacob?

Je me tortillai un sur place, mal à l'aise. Edward dut prendre sa comme une sorte d'autorisation et vint s'asseoir prêt de moi, s'appuyant dos à la tête de lit. Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Je baissai la tête, gênée.

- Euh... Rien. C'est pas grave.

- Arrête,_ m'interrompit-il_. Je l'ai vu t'attraper et te parler. Qu'es-ce qu'il t'as dit? Pourquoi tu en as rêver? Et n'essaye pas de me mentir, c'est moi qui ais prit les coups cette nuit.

Même si la dernière partie avait été dite avec un petit sourire, Edward était vraiment sérieux, ça se voyait sur son visage. Mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi il voulait savoir ça, ni ce que ça pouvait lui faire. Et je n'avais aucune envie de parler de Jacob, encore moins avec un quasi-inconnu.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, j'ai l'habitude qu'il me secoue. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, alors basta!

Et ce n'était vraiment pas un sujet sur lequel je voulais m'étendre. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire de toute façon.

- L'habitude?! Non mais je rêve; c'est pas possible d'entendre ça! Pourquoi personne ne fait rien?! Il n'a pas à te secouer comme tu le dis!

Visiblement, le fait que Jake puisse s'en prendre à moi faisait sortir Edward de ses gonds. Et il été vraiment chaud quand il était en colère. J'avais soudainement envie de jouer avec ses nerf. Je pris un visage serein et détaché.

- Et qui te dis que ça n'est pas ce que j'aime?...

J'ajoutais à ça un petit sourire espiègle, et je jure que la tête qu'il fit ensuite valait de l'or. Il était complètement hébété, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Et, oh mon dieu! il rougit! Je ne pouvais me retenir plus longtemps, et riait comme jamais.

- Oui, oui, mazzo et fière de son petit effet...

J'avais des crampes au ventre à force de rire, mais Edward ne réagissait toujours pas. Je me tordais littéralement de rire sur mon lit. Et au moment où je croyais me prendre une nouvelle gamelle en glissant du lit, deux bras puissants m'attrapèrent et me balncèrent sur le milieu du matelas. Toujours est-il que je me retrouvais à gigoter dans tous les sens parce qu'Edward me torturait. J'aurais bien tenté de le mettre en garde, mais je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon souffle. Et ce qui devait arriver arrivé : en me débatant, mon genoux frappa dans quelque chose qui, vu les yeux exorbités d'Edward et l'arrêt instantané de tout mouvement était le centre de la cible. Il s'écroula sur le lit, assit et tendant les mains vers son entre-jambe, ou ce qu'il en restait du moins...

- Oh mon Dieu! _Criais-je._

Sans réfléchire, je me redressai et me jetai près de lui. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et c'est un automatisme qui me poussa à essayer de le soulager. J'avais tellement honte de moi, peur de l'état dans lequel je m'étais Edward, et je savais par Jasper que c'était trèès douloureux. J'en souffrai pour lui.

Bien évidemment, c'est à ce moment qu'Emmett ouvrit la porte.

- Bordel Edward! T'as pas bientôt fini d'emmerder Bella?!

Ses yeux de posèrent sur nous, puis il chercha les raisons du problème, sourire aux lèvres. Sa mâchoire tomba. Forcément, mes réflexes n'avaient pas agis, et j'avais toujours la main sur les parties d'Edward (bien que toujours couvertes de ses vêtements et de ses mains).

Emmett et son cousin se mirent à rougir. Je recouvrai enfin mes capacité et retirais ma mai en baissant la tête sur mes couvertures, rouge de honte. J'avais déjà fait dans le gênant, mais alors là! Championne toutes catégorie et même hors classement. La barre était très haute! Pour me détrôner, il faudrait une bonne centaine de grandes échelles des pompiers, et encore...

je ne savais plus où me mettre. Et le fait qu'aucun d'eux ne réagisse ne me facilitait pas la tâche. A-t-on le droit de se faire, volontairement je le précise, noyer? Ensevelir? Je crois qu'actuellement; disparaître définitivement serait une solution. Plus de Jacob, plus d'abandon, et plus de honte!..

Enfin... C'était peut-être des raisons boiteuse pour justifier mon extermination... Et puis, à à peine 18 ans, je n'avais pas envie de voir tout s'achever. Ca me paraissait irresponsable... Juste un moment de détresse passagère, comblé par des énormités.

Un mouvement de la porte me fit sortir de ces pensées hautement philosophiques.* Visiblement, Emmett n'était pas remit du choc, et avait refermé la porte en sortant la bouche grande ouverte mais sans rien dire. Dieu merci...

Au bout d'un autre long moment, Edward sembla réagir. Du coin de l'oeil je le vis tourner la tête vers moi, toujours avec cet air hébété. Personnellement je ne pouvais plus bouger, ni quitter cette porte des yeux. Si je la franchissai à nouveau, j'entrerais dans mon Enfer personnel, j'ai nommé : Emmett Brandon.

- Eh bah, il m'a au moins fait oublier la douleur. _Plaisanta Edward._

Des flash de la cause de notre situation me revinrent en mémoire. J'éclatais de rire, me tordant encore sur mon lit. Edward m'avait vite rejoint dans ce fou rire monstrueux.

Je ne savais pas si Emmett s'était remis de son état de choc, ni ce qu'il me ferait endurer par la suite. Mais à cet instants précis, je m'en fichais.

Pour une fois dans ma vie, je me sentais bien, j'avais envie de rire, et de ne plus m'arrêter. Jamais...

* * *

**Bon, c'est la deuxième fois que je retape tout sur FF et j'en ai un peu ras le bol. C'est bien pour vous que je fais ça^^. C'est mon petit cadeau de Noël pour vous.**

**Je tiens à vous dire que sans ma poisse incroyable, ce chapitre aurait été posté plus tôt, surement même hier. **

**Enfin bref, je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, un joyeux noël et pleins pleins de cadeaux géniaux.**

**Gros bisous à vous.**

**P.S: mon problème pour office avait trouvé une solution détournée, mais cette solution m'a claqué dans les pattes hier soir. Je mérite une review pour le mal que je me donne? ^^**

**Et encore, désolée pour le temps entre chaque poste, l'histroire n'a pas de trame précise, et si l'inspiration ou le temps n'est pas au rendez-vous tout prend beaucoup plus de temps...**


	8. Stand by

Je vais me sentir très mal de vous faire ça, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... =/

J'ai perdu l'envie d'écrire cette fiction. A l'origine elle ne devait même pas exister, et les idées ont énormément de mal à venir. De plus, je suis extrêmement occupée cette année et je pense que l'année prochaine va être encore pire..

Un dernier chapitre est écrit depuis facilement 2 semaines, mais j'en suis à un point où je n'ai même plus l'envie de le retaper sur le pc =S.

Je suis vraiment désolée, ce n'est pas une fin définitive, je l'espère du moins, mais je préfère arrêter de poster sur Toute une vie pendant un long moment. Je sais que ça fait déjà plus d'un mois que je vous fait attendre, mais les incohérences énorme que j'ai retrouvé dans ce que j'ai pu écrire et le peu de review ne me donne plus envie d'écrire.

En tout cas, je n'abandonne pas tout. Je suis actuellement en plein boulot sur une traduction et un OS avec Tiftouff.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, mais se forcer à écrire n'est pas une solution.

Encore une fois, je suis désolée.

Bisous.

Marjorie.


End file.
